i'll stand by you
by Geekygirl669
Summary: Kurt and Puck have been dating for two years. now what happens when Kurt get's pregnant how will people react. warning mpreg. seat during season 3. there is no Blaine in this story. (Puck had never got Quinn pregnant in season one matt hade)
1. Chapter 1-finding out

Kurt looked down at the stick in his hands. He know this could happen why did he not use protection.

All Kurt could think about was what his dad was going to say about everything, what was the glee club or the school going to say about this? And most importantly what would Noah say about this?

 **Kurt and Noah have been dating for two years now. They started dating just before glee started. Kurt being the reason Noah ever joined glee club.**

 **It turns out the only reason Noah had been tormenting Kurt for all those years was because he had felling's for Kurt the hole time but could not come to terms with the fact.**

 **When he finally did confess his felling for Kurt it was the summer before there sophomore year. It was the beginning of the summer when Noah told Kurt that he liked him. At first Kurt did not believe him. Kurt thought it was just a joke, so he told Noah that he had to do somethings to prove that he was not joking. Noah did everything by half way through the summer and Kurt had agreed to do it on his terms.**

 **First thing was that they were going to keep it secret because Kurt was not ready to come out as gay. So they decided that when school started again Noah would go back to his old way's chucky Kurt in dumpster and throwing slushes at him so that no one would suspect a thing. Noah did not want to agree to doing that but Kurt said they had to so no one would think anything was going on. Noah agreed but he said that if he was going to do this he was going to help Kurt out of the dumpster when no one was around and help him clean of the slushy if no one was around and Kurt had agreed to that.**

 **They had been dating for six months when Noah told Kurt that he loved him. At first Kurt was shocked he did not think that anyone would ever tell him that they loved him let alone it be Noah Puckerman. After Kurt got over the shock of it he told Noah that he loved him too because he really did so freakin much.**

 **That night Kurt let their make out season get more heated and he lost his virginity to the boy he loved.**

 **Two weeks after that night the Glee club caught them making out in the choir room, and the club demanded to know what was going on, so they told the group everything.**

 **After that they decided to tell their parents before someone else did.**

 **So they told Burt and Carol first they were not that shocked they booth knew Kurt was gay and that he had a boyfriend but they were surprised that the boy was Noah but got over it and Burt threated Noah about hurting Kurt and Noah promised to never hurt Kurt.**

 **The next person they told was Noah's mum she was shocked at first as she had no idea Noah was even gay as he had not told anyone that he was gay let alone dating Kurt Hummel. His mum just thought that Noah was sneaking out to see a girl. After she got over the shock of things she told Noah that she was okay with him being gay at that she was happy that he was happy. Noah's little sister over heard it all and squalled. She and Kurt quickly became really good friends. She is always telling Noah how much she loves Kurt.**

 **Kurt asked if before the came out in school he came out to the rest of his family and Noah had agreed. So Kurt told the rest of his family and they all took it really well Kurt was shore that most of his family already knew but he did not ask.**

 **They then came out to the school. Noah started to get more slushy's and started to get looker shoves but he did not care he loved Kurt and he was proud to tell everyone else that he loved him and that he was his boyfriend.**

 **Kurt was 8 years old when he found that he was a carrier of the male pregnancy gene. He had told Noah about the gene before they had sex and they were always really carful.**

 **As it was the summer before their senior year they asked if some of the glee club could stay over at Noah's nana's lake house. Their parents said yes. So Noah, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Artie and Tina with Santana and Britney coming down every now and then stayed at the lake house. By now most of them had to go home. (Artie and Tina left after a week. and Rachel left half way through the summer. every weekend Finn will go see her or she will go see him.)**

 **One night Noah and Kurt got caught up in the moment and forgot to use a condom.**

 **For the last week Kurt has been really ill.**

 **And that brings use to where we are now.**

Kurt could not stop staring at the stick in his hand confirming what he thought, that he was pregnant. All these deferent thoughts came rushing into his head at once. How was he goanna tell everyone, how were they goanna take it. What was his dad going to say, how Noah was going to react.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He had told Noah that he had to use the bathroom but that was ten minutes ago.

"You okay in there babe"

"Yah I'll be out in a minute"

Noah slide down the wall and sat on the floor waiting for him to come out. He was really worried about Kurt, he could tell Kurt was ill because he could hear Kurt puking, but Kurt would always say he was fine. Noah was starting to get really worried about Kurt.

It felt like he had been waiting forever when Kurt finally opened the door and the look on Kurt's face made him even more worried.

"Kurt are you okay." Noah asked he waited a moment and when Kurt did not answer he added "you can tell me anything you know."

Kurt finally locked Noah in the eyes and handed him the pregnancy test. Noah stared at the stick for a while before saying "This is a joke right."

"No it's mine I just took it Noah. I'm pregnant."

"How we always used a condom." then he remembered that night "oh shit."

"You don't have to stick bye me through this I just thought you should know. If this is too much for you, you don't have to help I can do it on my own." Kurt added when he saw Noah's face. When Noah did not say anything Kurt took that as Noah not wanting to be a part of his life anymore. Kurt started to walk away but stopped when he felt Noah grab his arm.

"No you're not doing this on you own Kurt. You're my boyfriend and I love you and will support whatever choice you make I will stay with you because I love you."

Kurt just started crying so Noah pulled him close as a way to try and comfort him. Kurt just cuddled close to Noah and berried his head into Noah's neck. Noah's way to try and comfort Kurt worked because after a few minutes he had calmed done enough to talk to Noah about this

"I can't abort the baby I can't kill the baby." Kurt told Noah who just pulled him closer.

"Okay then I will help you through this pregnancy and we can give it up for adoption or keep it whatever you want. I just want you to know this baby." he stopped and pulled back from Kurt a bit and he put his hand on Kurt's still flat stomach "our baby I will love so much and support it with all I have if you decided to keep it. I will also love and support you through all of this you got that I am right here if you need me."

"I know. Thank you so much. I love you so much. and I have no idea what I am going to do about the baby we can talk about that another time right now we need to get me a doctor's appointment just to make sure before we tell anyone."

"Yah and you are so welcome I will do anything for you Kurt anything. We will make the appointment for when we get back to Lima okay."

"Yah that sounds okay I love you so much."


	2. Chapter 2-comfermation

**just to make it clear when Quinn get's pregnant in season 1 in this story Puck was not the one to get Quinn pregnant Matt Rutherford did. Kurt did not have a crush on Finn during season 1 but he still got there parents together so they are still step-brothers. Rachel and Finn still dated like they did during season 1 and 2. Santana and Britney sill have there little thing going on with each other. in never been kissed Puck did not tell Kurt to go and spy on the warblers and Kurt never meat Blaine. and when every thing went down with Karofsky Puck protected Kurt with all he had and when Karofsky kissed Kurt Puck punched him in the face and made sure he could not hurt Kurt and Kurt never transferred to Dalton. and Lauren never joined glee and Puck never had a crush on her and he went to prom with Kurt and was there for Kurt when he won prom queen.**

it had been a week since Kurt found out that he was pregnant. Puck was being so supportive. they had boked an doctors appointment fro when they get back to Lima. they were both really nervous about Kurt's pregnancy they had no idea what they will do, if they will keep the baby or give the baby up for adoption. they had talked about what they were going to do but never was really shore about what they were going to. they did not want to tell anyone till they saw a doctor and mad shore that Kurt was really pregnant.

Kurt was sitting on the coach. it was just him and Puck at the lake house for the weekend Finn went back to see Rachel for the weekend and every one else has gone home by this point. Puck was still in bed Kurt had woken up really early and could not get back to sleep so he went to the living room to think and watch the sun rise.

Puck woke up. he reached his hand over to the other side of the bed to find Kurt but when he did not find him he got really worried. Puck got up to go and found out were Kurt is. he walked out of the master bedroom he and Kurt were staying in and out into the living room. were he saw Kurt sitting on the sofa staring out off the window, deep in thought.

Puck walked up to the sofa and sate down next to Kurt and pulled him into a hug from behind all Kurt did was snuggle into the hug. it was ten minutes till either of them said anything.

"I'm scared."

I know I am to but I will be here for you no mater what and I'm sure your dad and Carol and Finn will all be there for you. and glee was there for Quinn why would they not be here for you."

"I know but what if none of them supports use we will be in this on our own what are we going to do."

"we can't know for sure if they will support you but I am like 90% sure that they will support you. and I will support you through every thing Kurt."

"I know you will I am just scared that no one else will and we will be all alone trying to support a child alone."

"what child?" Finn asked from the door

Kurt and Puck just stared at Finn in shock they were not ready to tell anyone left and Finn was not supposed to be back till the next day.

"why are you back early." Kurt asked trying to change the subject

"don't try and change the subject Kurt. what baby?"

"mine." Kurt told him. then he berried his head into Pucks neck

"what do you mean yours?" Finn asked still oblivious

"Finn Kurt's pregnant." Puck told him.

Finn just stared at them Kurt was crying into Puck's shoulder with Puck trying his hardest to comfort him. Finn did not want to say anything in case he said the wrong thing and make him even more upset so he just went to his room to let Kurt calm down before he could talk to him about this.

Finn knew that Kurt could get pregnant Burt had told him and carol when they moved in so that they would know. but he never thought Kurt would get pregnant just before their senior year. he thought of all people Kurt would be sensible. how could this happen to Kurt and Puck his best friend and his step brother, was all he could think of. he decided from that moment on he was going to be there for them what ever they needed.

it was half an hour in till Kurt was calm enough to talk. when he was ready to talk to Finn they told him that they had a doctors appointment in a week and that Kurt was not going to abort the pregnancy and that they did not know what they are gong to do once the baby is born. Finn told them that he was going to support them the whole way through the pregnancy and if they decided to keep it he will help them and that if they decided to give it up for abortion he would support them. then he went to his room to process stuff and let them process everything he had just told them.

 _ **one week later**_

Kurt and Puck sate in the waiting room at the doctors office waiting for them to be called in. they had been waiting for ten minutes for the doctor to call them in. they were both really nervous. they just sate there in silence Kurt leaning on Puck for comfort while Puck rubbing Kurt's back for extra comfort just thinking about what was going to happen.

the were both brought out of there thought's when the doctor called Kurt in for his appointment.

Kurt stood up Puck following grabbing Kurt's hand for comfort. all Kurt did was squeeze Puck's hand really tight and carry on walking towards the doctor's office Puck following behind.

"hello Mr Hummel. I'm doctor Clarke." she introduced herself shacking both boys hands "I understand that Mr Hummel has the male pregnancy gene and that you think that your pregnant." she turned to Puck. "I am guessing that if you are pregnant this is the other dad."

"yah I'm Noah Puckerman." he told her

"well why don't we get right to this." she told them " Kurt can you get on the examination table and pull your top up to your chest please."

Kurt did as the doctor told him to do. and Puck want to stand next to him holding his hand again to comfort Kurt as much as he could.

"this is going to be cold." she told him as she squeezed tis blue gel on his stomach he winced when it touch his skin. she picked up the wand and started moving it around his stomach till they could see a really small circle on the screen. "well you are pregnant. see this little circle on the screen that would be the baby." she told them.

"can you tell how far along he is?" Puck asked the doctor and nodded saying "I would say he is about 5 weeks but he could be 6 weeks pregnant it's a bit hard to tell because the baby is so small." they both nodded staring at the screen this made I all the more real.

"okay Kurt just because you are able to get pregnant." the doctor started while turning of the machine and handing Kurt a paper towel to wipe of the gope on he stomach. "that does not mean you body is built to support you carrying a baby some man can carry a baby to nine mouths like a women can and some can't. this is not something we can test though. but we will see how your body responds. now even if your body is built to carry the baby full term. you will still e able to carry the baby full term with the right care so there is no need to worry I just need to tell you these thing. okay so I am going to be potting you on some vitamins to help the baby but everything looks perfect and there is no need to worry." she told them handing Kurt a prescription for the vitamins.

they thanked her and left the office still hand in hand for comfort they both really needed it right now. they walked out to the car Finn had taken them but decided he was going to wait in the car because if Kurt was pregnant he would fell like he was intruding in a special moment and he did not want to do that. they got in the back of the car in silence. the car ride was silence till half way to the Hummel-Hudson house Finn asked "so what did the doctor say?"

"Kurt's pregnant and the baby is healfy." Puck told him and that was all Finn got out of the two of them.

when they got back to the house hey all got out of the car in silence Kurt still holding onto Puck's hand like his life depended on it. when they got in the house Kurt and Puck went straight up to Kurt's room.

"what are we going to do Noah?" Kurt asked he was kinda hoping that it was false positive but it was not he was really pregnant.

"I don't know but we will get through this together plus we have Finn and most likely Burt and Carol and maybe my mum. we will be fine. you will be fine. I promise to do every thing in my power to make sure of that."

"I love you so much Noah. thank you so much."

"this is my child as well and I love you and I know I am going to love this child cause I already do." Puck told him and Kurt leaned into kiss Puck passionately.

yah every thing may not be perfect but Kurt Hummel knew that no matter what he had an amazing boyfriend who will love and support him through all of this and a great brother who will help him through the hole thing. and that was all he needed


	3. Chapter 3-getting help

it has been a week since the doctor confirmed that Kurt was pregnant. him and Puck had been talking but were still not sure what to do.

Kurt hated keeping a secret from Mercedes and he really wanted to tell her see what she thought he should do her option would really help him right now. so one night when he and Puck were snuggled up in Kurt's bed watching a movie, with Puck's hand on Kurt's still flat stomach. he took it as his chance to ask if he could tell her.

"Noah can I tell Mercedes?"

"tell her what?" Puck asked then it clicked "about you being pregnant?" he asked just to make sure.

"yah I want to tell her that I'm pregnant." Kurt turned around in Pucks arms so that he was facing him. " I know you don't want to tell anyone yet but she's my best friend Noah and I hate keeping secrets from her."

"of course you can tell her but you have to make sure she won't tell anyone first course I am not ready for the school or my mum to find out yet."

"I'll make sore she won't tell anyone and I'll only tell her if your shore you don't mind her knowing."

"of course I don't mind you can tell her."

"thanks." Kurt told him the kissed him deeply Puck only deepening the kiss. Kurt pulled off before it got to heated and turned into more then just a kiss his dad was home and he did not want him to hear anything with one last peek Kurt turned back around in Puck's arms. leaning in closer to Puck's body. while Puck placed his hands on Kurt's stomach like he had gotten so used to. and they went back to the movie.

the next day Kurt decided to tell Mercedes after glee. he spent the hole day worrying about how she would take it he was really worried that she would hate him and think he was a freak and she was his best friend he needed her.

the bell was just about to ring for the and of glee they were practicing and again the morning sickness got to much and he had to run to the toilet.

"I'm goanna make sure he's okay." Puck told them walking out the door to the toilets. when he got there Kurt was leaning over the toilet throwing up his lunch. Puck just kneeled down next to him and started rubbing his back. he hated it when Kurt was sick. but he knew this was going to happen a lot for a little while with the morning sickness.

when Kurt sat up straight Puck asked "you okay."

"yah I'm fine just morning sickness." he sighed and fell into Pucks hold and Puck was happy enough just holding Kurt. he know that Kurt hated the morning sickness. he also knew that there was a lot of other stuff Kurt would hate about this pregnancy, and on the top was getting fat and the stretch marks he Kurt would hate them the most, right now Kurt's stomach was still flat but it would not stay that way for long.

"we should go back before any one get's worried." Kurt told him bringing him out of his thoughts. Kurt pulled out of the hug and walked over to the sink Puck following behind Kurt washed his face and they went back to the choir room and were meat by 11 pares of worried eyes.

"I'm fine just ate something bad for lunch." Kurt lied. no one looked to believe him but knew Kurt tell if it was necessary or when he was ready so they went back to there practicing for sectionals. the bell went five minutes later telling them that school was over. Kurt had cheerios' practice so he asked Mercedes if she could wait for him because he needed to talk to her she said shore and went out and watched the practice waiting for it to end to know what is going on with Kurt.

when it finally ended Kurt walked up to Mercedes and said "hey Cedes thanks for waiting."

"no problem. now are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"yah I will when we are in the car."

she followed him to the car when they got there they sat in silence she wanted him to be the first to speak but she was getting impatient.

"what going on you know you can tell me anything spill."

"I'm pregnant." he decided to just get it over with.

"you're pregnant. well that would explain the throwing up and Puck being more protective then he normally is."

"you don't hat me or think I'm a freak?"

I think you and Puck were stupide yes. hate you no. think your a freak defiantly not." she looked him in the eye for the fist time since they got in the car and grabbed his hand. "how far along are you? how long have you know? and what are you going to do?"

"I'm about 7 or 8 weeks. I have none for about 4 weeks but only found out for sure the weekend before we came back to school. and i am not sure what I am going to do."

"does Puck know?"

"yah he was the first person I told."

"who else knows?"

"just me, Noah and Finn."

"you told Finn before me."

"no he overheard me and Noah talking about the baby so we had to tell him."

"and what are you and Puck going to do?"

"were not sure were ether going to give it up for adoption or keep it."

"you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine just worried."

"yah I get that i am hear for you through it all i will be hear okay."

"thanks cedes cause I really need help. I need to tell my Dad and Carol and Noah's mum. how am I supposed to do that?"

do it when your ready that's how okay it does not matter if your ready in a day or in a month. when your ready. probably will be better before you start showing but when your ready."

"thanks again for helping me and not hating me."

"well I could never hate you and of couse i will help you."

with one last smile they started driving back to Kurt's to talk more, and with Puck there. so that they could get some sort of plan seat out.


	4. Chapter 4-deciding

by the time Kurt and Mercedes got to the Hummel-Hudson household Puck and Finn were back from football practice and waiting for them in the living room.

"hey babe." Puck said as he pulled Kurt into a hug.

they all took a seat in the living room puck and Kurt cuddled up on the sofa and Mercedes and Finn on the other sofa. they TV was on playing some cartoon but none of them were really paying much intention to it.

"what are you boys going to do?" Mercedes asked after a while of silence.

"we have no clue right now we've talked about it but not come up with anything yet." Puck told her.

"do you want to keep the baby?" Mercedes asked

"I do want to keep it." Kurt confessed

"you do?" Puck asked. he was confused in all of the talks Kurt had never told him that.

"yah I don't think I could carry a baby for nine months than just give the baby to someone else." Kurt told them. "but we can't keep it were still in high school."

"sure you can keep it." Mercedes told them. "Kurt your really smart you could have this baby and keep it and you could still graduate."

"what about me?" Puck asked a little offended

"well since you and Kurt came out as a couple you started attending all of your classes and paying attention in most of them. plus Kurt could probably tutor you while he is still pregnant. you could keep this baby and still graduate and make something of your lives with a little baby."

"she has a point. Kurt your top of the class for most lessons so you could help Noah study. with your help he could graduate with at least c's and d's. and you could probably graduate with b's and a's." Finn spoke up for then first time since Kurt and Mercedes got back.

"do you want to keep the baby?" Kurt asked Puck cause he would not keep it unless Puck wanted to.

"yah I do. I just thought you didn't so I didn't say anything."

"good because I really want to keep this baby." Kurt told them

"well that steals it then you guys are going to have a baby. and I am going to be an aunt." Mercedes said really happily "I do get to be an aunt to this kid right?"

"of cause you do cedes. we should probably stop talking about this before my dad or carol get home." Kurt told them. he was still no were near ready to tell his dad yet

they all went back to watching the TV.

 ** _three week's later_**

Kurt was starting to show but just a little so no one could notice yet. they only person that has noticed the bump is Puck and Kurt was greatful for that and he knew that he would have to tell people soon.

it was a Saturday night so Kurt and Puck were snuggled up in Kurt's room watching a movie. since they found out about the pregnancy Puck had gotten into the hobbit that if they were alone his hand's were on Kurt's stomach. and that day was no exception with Pucks hands gently rubbing circles on the small bump Kurt now had.

"Noah we have to start telling people I won't be able to hide the baby bump that much longer."

"I know babe." Puck said as Kurt turned in his arms to face Puck

"but I'm not quit ready to tell my dad or carol yet. and I have another doctors appointment next week and we haven't even paid for the first on yet. what are we going to do."

"we could tell my mum and hope she takes it. if she does ask her not to tell your dad."

"yah but what will we do if she does not take it well?"

"then we just have to hope she does not tell your dad or tell him ourselves."

"do you think your mum will take this okay?"

"yah I think she might."

"okay then we tell her then."

"what about glee. people are starting to get suspicious with you having all this morning sickness and having to puke if we do to much dancing."

"yah I know and we will tell them after we tell your mum. when do you want to tell her?"

"the sooner the better. so I don't chicken out and not tell her. since I am staying tonight how about we tell he tomorrow."

"that sounds fine." Kurt leaned up and kissed Puck before going back to the TV.

 _ **the next day**_

"you ready to do this?" Puck asked as they seat in the navigator in the drive to his house

"as ready as I'll ever be." and with that they got out of the are and walked up to the door hand in hand. when they got to the house Puck opened the door and shouted " mum I'm home."

as soon as Sarah heard Puck's shout she ran down the stairs to see not only her brother but Kurt. she had not seen Kurt since he and Puck went back to school. and to say she was happy would be and understatement

"KURT" she shouted running over and hugging him. Kurt pulled her into a big hug.

"hey Sarah." he said squeezing her tight " how have you been."

"great." she said with a huge smile on her face. Kurt put her on the floor and she went over to hug Puck just then his mum walked in to see what all the fuss was. the minute Puck saw her he knew now was as good of time to tell her.

"Ma me and Kurt have something to tell you." he looked down at Sarah and asked " can you go up to your room for a bit so me and Kurt can talk to mum."

she looked unhappy but did as Puck hade told her

"Noah what Is it honey." Ruth Puckerman asked as she lead them into the living room.

"there no easy way to say this so I am just going to say it." Puck said as he and Kurt sat on the couch and his mum seat in the armchair. "Kurt's pregnant Ma."

she looked really shocked at first "how fair along are you?" she asked still looking really shocked

"12 week's" Kurt told her

her faced had softened a bit by then " why did you not tell me sooner?" she asked sounding a bit upset.

" weave only known for 7 weeks Ma and we were still trying to figure out what we were going to do."

"what are you going to do about this?"

"we are going to keep it." Kurt told her

"Ma we need your help."

"what with?"

"money." puck said but when he saw the look on her face he continued " just until I can find a job. Kurt's not ready to tell his dad yet and we have one doctors bill already that need's paying and we have another appointment on Wednesday. can you just help in till I find a job?"

"I can help you for a little while. Noah in two months I except you to have a job and to be helping me or Kurt's parents with the bills you got that."

"yah I got that. thanks Ma" he said hugging her " and can you not tell Burt and Carol yet Kurt's not ready for them to know yet."

"sure honey I wont tell but you boys have to tell them soon you get that." they nodded and with that she left the room.

Puck turned to Kurt and said " that went way better then I thought."

"yah It did."

"what were you talking about with Ma" Sarah asked as she walked into the room. Puck locked at Kurt asking if it was okay to tell her Kurt nodded yes.

"come here." he told her. she walked over and Puck pulled her up onto his lap. "your going to be an aunt."

the smile on her face grow then faded a bit as she asked "how?"

Puck sighed "well you know how ma carried you in her tummy?" he asked and she nodded " well Kurt is caring a little baby in his tummy just like ma did with me and you."

"how he's a boy the teacher told use that girls carry the baby."

"well some boys can carry a baby and Kurt can." he told her and here smile grew really big again

"I get to be an auntie?" she asked hopefully and when they booth nodded she squealed and hugged booth of them really tightly.


	5. Chapter 5-surprises

**one week later. Kurt's 12 week ultrasound.**

Kurt and Puck were sitting outside the hospital they were booth really nervous to know if there baby was okay they were actually really looking forward to this now they wanted to keep the baby start a family. they know they are young but they have really groin to the idea of a having a child. and loved they felling of having someone that he had created with the love of his life growing inside of him. the risks in a male pregnancy were bigger then they were in a female pregnancy so that did not help Kurt or Puck's nerves.

"you ready?" Puck asked bring Kurt out of his thoughts. Kurt just nodded to nervous to say anything. Puck got put of the car walked around to Kurt's side opened the door for him. when Kurt got out of the car Puck shut the door behind Kurt and looked the car. when Puck was was finished Kurt grabbed hold of Puck hand. and they walked into the doctors hand in hand trying control there nerves.

they were seat in the waiting room Kurt leaning into Puck's side for comfort with Puck's arm pulling him closer. they were seat in silent just thinking.

"Kurt Hummel." the nurse called from the door bringing them booth from there thoughts. the booth stood up. hand in hand they walked into the office. they took a seat opposite doctor Clarke.

"Kurt how have you been?"

"sick like every morning and during glee."

"well that is perfectly normal. it should go in a bit. now if you would like to sit on the exam table so we can make shore that the baby is fine." Kurt got up and walked over to the table and laid down on it Puck walked over to stand next to him. Kurt reached out top grabbed Puck's hand as the doctor seat the machine up. Puck took Kurt's hand and gave it comforting squeeze.

"top up." Kurt done as he was told and pulled his top up to show the tiny baby bump. "this is going to be cold." she said as she squirted some of the blue gel on Kurt's stomach. she moved the wand around his stomach until hey could see a picture on the screen. "it looks like your having twins."

"twins?" Puck asked in shock.

"yah it seems like it see. there is one head." she said pointing to bit on the screen. "and here is another one." she said pointing to another part "okay let me check the heart beat." she said. soon the room was filled with two soft heart beats.

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he head the heart beats of his twins for the first time. when he looked up at Puck he could see the boy also had tears in his eyes Puck locked down at Kurt and they just seat like that listing to the heart beats of the babies they had created.

"would you like some pictures"

"how many."

 _me, Noah, Noah's mum, Dad and Carol_ "4 please"

"alright Kurt" Clarke said as she turned the machine of and gave Kurt a cloth to wipe his stomach.

she done a few more test just to make sure every thing was okay.

"okay Kurt you are a little under weight for this stage of the pregnancy especially as you are having twins." when she saw the look on Kurt and Puck's faces she quickly added "it nothing to worry about but make sure that you are eating properly so that the babies can grow properly."

"yah I'll make sure I'm eating alright."

she handed Kurt another prescription for the vitamins he needs to take and the pictures of the sonogram. said there goodbyes and Kurt and Puck walked back out to the car. they just sat there in silence thinking about the fact that it was twins. Kurt had his hand on his stomach like he had gotten so used to doing when he was on his own or with Puck, Mercedes and Fin.

"twins Noah Twins." Kurt said breaking the silence.

"I know." Puck said turning around to look at Kurt.

"do you still want to keep the baby now that it's two not one."

"yah Kurt I do still want this baby both of them with you."

"good cause I want the babies even more now that I know it's two. I want the babies even more if you want to do this with me."

"of cause I want them with you. always want you in my life." Puck leaned in and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss. Kurt was quick to return the kiss. Puck brang his hands up to cup Kurt's face. the kiss was full of love and made nether of them want to pull away. but they know they had to today was the day that they were going to tell Burt Hummel.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss with a huge smile on his face the biggest smile that Noah had seen since they found out that Kurt was pregnant. it mad Noah fall in love with Kurt even more seeing how happy he was and also knowing he was carrying his babies.

"I love you so much Noah."

"love you so much to babe."

and with that they drove back to the Hummel-Hudson house in a comfortable silence.

when they got to the house they seat in the car for a bit just thinking. they were both really nervous about telling Burt. Kurt didn't want to be kicked out and Puck was scard that Burt Hummel would kill him for getting his only son pregnant at 17.

"can we just get this over with?" Kurt asked

"sure."

with that they got out of the car and walked up the drive to the house. Kurt opened the door and walked into the house Puck just behind him. they saw the light on in the living room. when they walked In they saw Burt sitting in the arm chair.

"dad can we talk to you?"

"sure son." he said pausing the TV and turning around to look at them.

"Dad I'm... I'm pre...pregnant."

"you what?"

"I'm pregnant"

"how far?"

"12 weeks"

"how long have you known for?"

"7 weeks."

"what do you plan on doing."

"were keeping the babies."

"babies?"

"it's twins we found out today." Puck spoke up for the first time since leaving the car.

"are you going to help him." Burt asked Puck

"yah I'm going to help him."

"how."

"I'm locking for a job and I'm going to be there for anything that he needs. and my mum said she would help me with money."

"have you found a job yet."

"no not yet but I'm locking."

"you can work at the garage. everything you earn will go towards the baby and doctor bills and anything else Kurt will need during the pregnancy. Me and Carol will also help out the best we can"

"your not mad at me"

"owe I'm mad and really disappointed in you but like I said when you came out I will love and support you through everything and I will through this."

"thank you so much" Kurt said running over to hug his dad.

"Puckerman" Burt said after Kurt realised him form the hug locking over at Noah. "you can start work Monday after school. Kurt I would like you to invite Mrs Puckerman over for dinner on Saturday so we can talk about how this is all going to happen."

"yes I will. thank you so much dad."

"thank you Mr h."

Burt hugged his son one more time and left the living room.

"that went better then I expected."

"yah it did. plus I now have a job to support you and the babies."

"you really want this don't you." Kurt said placing a hand on his stomach.

"yah of course I want this Kurt. I love you so much. and I will love the babies so much when they are born I already do." Puck placed his hand over the hand Kurt had over his stomach.

"your the best Noah thank you." Kurt said leaning up to capture Puck's lips in a kiss. Puck was quick to return the kiss.

Burt who had been standing by the door listening took this as his queue to leave.

he was really happy that his son has someone who cares so much about him to help him through the pregnancy and raising the babies once they are born.


	6. Chapter 6-glee club

**the next day**

"why you so sad? everything is really good right now. your dad, Carol and my mum are by our side." Puck asked

"I can't audition for the school play."

"why not?"

"because I'm pregnant."

they were sitting outside on the belchers alone so they were able to talk about this stuff. Kurt was laying with his head on Puck's legs and his hand on the slight swell of his stomach.

"why does that stop you from being in the play"

"one because it's west side story and there is a lot of dancing in it witch I can not do. two because by the time it comes to doing the play I'll be even bigger and it will be really noticeable."

"I thought we were going to tell every one in glee by then?"

"yah we are but that does not mean I want the school to know before I really have to tell." they seat there in silence for a bit "Noah what are you keeping from me?"

"coach beast said that the whole football team has to be in the play."

"it's okay Noah if you have to be in the play then you do."

"but you really want to be in the play I don't want to do it if you can't be in it Kurt."

"no Noah. you don't have a choice coach beast said you have to I understand."

"wait she said that you did not have to be in the play if you have something else to do and by the time rehearsals start I will be working in the garage and we would have told Mr shue and the glee club about the pregnancy so why don't we tell coach beast as well. plus she might be able to find you a part to play."

"we could try that. your the best."

"what can I say I'm amazing."

"modest much. I just really need this play it will help with my NYADA application. with Britney now running for student body president I have no chance."

"I could make sure you won." Puck said joking around.

"I will not be cheating." Kurt replied waking Puck on the arm.

"owe" Puck said rubbing his arm "I thought I was the best."

"you are sometimes" Kurt said sitting up to kiss Puck

"when are we going to tell every one"

"Monday. is that okay."

"yah that's fine. who are we telling."

"just glee club, Mr Shue and coach beast."

"fine with me."

"free period is almost over we should go back in time for the next lesson."

"lets go then."

with that they both went back to school.

 _ **later that day in glee club.**_

the glee club was practicing there choreography for sectionals when Kurt suddenly felt the erg to throw up and ran to the nearest toilets. Puck ran of after Kurt leaving the rest of the club to wonder what was wrong with Kurt.

"Finn is Kurt okay?" Rachel asked her boyfriend.

"yah he's fine. I think he just eat something bad for lunch." Finn lied

"Finn your lying Kurt is always throwing up in glee if were dancing. something's up Finn what is it?"

"why do you all think that I will know?"

"because you his brother frakinteen." Santana said joining the conversation.

"well I don't. do you really think Kurt will tell me things when he knows I will just tell Rachel?" Finn lied

"frakinteen has a point. Berry can't keep a secret."

"Finn's lying he does know what's wrong with Kurt." Rachel said

"Rachel's right Finn does know what going on with me." Kurt said walking into the room Puck following close behind.

"you sure you want to tell them babe?" Puck asked Kurt.

"yah might as well."

"what's wrong with my unicorn?" Britney asked with a worried look on her face.

"has anyone herd of the K gene?" Kurt asked once every one had seat down.

"yah my dad told me it's a gene that lets men get pregnant." Santana said not quit caching on "shit Kurt are you pregnant?" she said after a minute.

"yah." Puck answered when Kurt did not say anything.

"what are you going to do?" Quinn asked.

"were keeping them." Puck answered when Kurt did not answer again.

"them?" Tina asked

"it's twins." Kurt said finally finding his voice.

"what about glee?" Rachel asked.

"I can still do sectionals but the doctor said that I might not be able to compete in regionals and by nationals I would of had the babies."

"what do you mean you might not me able to do regionals?" Rachel asked.

"the doctor said that Kurt might be able to carry the baby full term with no problems. but he might not be able to carry the baby to term."

"how far alonge are you?" matt asked

"almost 13 weeks."

"have you told your parents." mr shue asked

"yah and they will surport use with what ever choice we make."

"are you sure keeping them is the best decision? what about Broadway Kurt?"

"Rachel I can still make it on Broadway."

"what about money?"

"Rach I really appreciate your concern. but I can't give this up."

"why give me one good reason."

"this Couse be my last chance to have a baby that is part me and part Noah."

"Kurt has a point. my Dad said that it is harder for men who have the K gene to get pregnant than it is for women this could be there only chance to biological kids related to the both of them."

"were keeping them and that's final. can we go back to glee practice Mr shue?"

"yah. every get in your places."

and with that the subject was dropped. and it turned out that all of the club were supportive of there decision even Rachel they just had to take in what they were told.


	7. Chapter 7-surprises

**Saturday night. dinner with the Hummel-Hudson's and the Puckerman's**

"Dad this is Ruth Puckerman Noah's Mum." Kurt was telling his Dad as he has never meat Noah's mum in person before. "and of cause you know Sarah."

after further introductions they all seat at the table to have dinner and talk about what Kurt and Noah were going to do.

"I think it would be smart if you two were to live together." Burt suggested

"what do you mean Dad?"

"I mean that if anything went wrong Noah would want to be with you when it happens. I also think that Noah would want to be with you the first time the baby kikes and just to make sure everything is okay."

"Burt has a point. you two live together with a baby on the way. you would have to live hear there is not enough room at my house for Kurt let alone two babies."

"Ma I would love to be near Kurt through this but I can't just move in hear it would be unfair on Burt and Carol."

"nonsense Noah I have known you since you were little it would be no trouble."

"Kurt do you want me to move in with you?" Noah asked Kurt seeing as Kurt hade not said a lot on this topic.

"of cause I do but I don't want you to change your whole life for me."

"Kurt Noah's life will change no matter if he lives here or at home."

"I knw but I don't want to change it anymore then necessary."

"I want to be near Kurt as much as I can. thanks Mr H I would love to stay here. that is if Kurt does not mind. do you?"

"no I don't mind. Finn do you mind if Noah is staying hear." Kurt asked.

"no he can stay here."

"how about you Sarah?"

"I don't mind as long as you and Noah come to see me every weekend."

"we can do that princess." Puck said using the nickname he came up for Sarah when she was three and always dressed up like a princess.

they carried on discussing how it would work if Noah stayed at the Hummel-Hudson household. Finn kept quit through most of the discussion just wanting to make sure Kurt was happy and healthy he had promised himself that he would help Kurt as he kindda know what they were going through. unlike Finn Sarah mad sure that every one know her opinions.

it was decided that Puck would stay at the Hummel-Hudson house and would go home to see his Mum and Sarah for Sunday night dinner. and Kurt could not be happier about this he was shore he would need Noah around more soon with him going into the second trimester, the morning sickness would be gone but the weird crazy craving at weird hours of the night. after ages of try to convince his dad to let Noah stay in his room his dad finally caved.

Kurt and Noah were sitting on Kurt's bed watching a movie cuddled up. it turns out that the adults had been planning it and Noah stuff was in the car for him.

"I'm glad your staying here." Kurt said

"I could not be happier to be near you and the babies."

"I'm also glad that you are happy. I love you so muck Noah."

"I love you so much to babe." Noah aid leaning over t kiss Kurt. Kurt was Quick to return the kiss. they know they could not let it get to heated as Burt and Carol were downstairs with Finn across the room. so Noah reluctantly brock the kiss.

Kurt snuggled back into Noah and they went back to watching the movie. and soon fell asleep.

 ** _Monday morning._**

"Kurt wake up we have school." Noah said gently shacking Kurt

"I'm up" Kurt said sleepily.

"well you might want to hurry up we have to leave in half an hour."

"why did you not wake me up sooner Noah."

"you locked so peaceful."

"just move so I can get ready." Kurt said with a smile on his face. Noah moved out of the way for Kurt.

half an hour later Noah and Finn were waiting down stairs for Kurt.

"come on Kurt were going to be late." Finn shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming." Kurt said walking down the stairs.

when Kurt got to the bottom of the stairs he pecked Noah on the lips and then took his hand and went outside to the car. he did not want to hear Finn complain the whole trip to school for making him late.

Kurt had French (witch he loved), Noah had maths (witch he now went to most of the time.), and Finn had Spanish (witch he hated.)

after French Kurt had English with Mercedes. so when the bell went for the end of French Kurt practically ran to his locker to talk to Mercedes.

"hey Cedes." Kurt said as he walked up to her.

"spill how did you get your dad to let Noah live with you?"

"it was actually his idea."

"seriously." Kurt nodded. "so how do Finn and Sarah like this?"

"Finn's okay with it. and Sarah said that as long as me and Noah go and see her every weekend she is fine with it. Finn barley said anything when we were talking about this. But Sarah mad sure every one know what she thinks." Kurt said Shouting the locker and walking with Mercedes to English.

"so were is Noah?"

"we don's have a class together till after lunch."

"okay so last week I forgot to aske you how the doctors appointment went."

"it went fine." Kurt said with a slight frown on his face.

"I know that lock. what's wrong?"

"I'm under weight for this stag of the pregnancy. the doctor said that if I was not having twins I would still be under weight. Mercedes that really bad. she said that I need to put weight on or the babies will not develop properly."

"then watch what you eat. let the pregnancy cravings get the best of you. stop eating salads."

"Mercedes I don't want to get fat."

"Kurt you will not be fat. now do a the doctor told you. your not just responsible for your life your responsible for 3"

" I know I will do as the doctor said. I will stop eating salads and if I'm craving ice cream I will eat it. or any other unhealfy thing that I crave. happy?"

"very. now lets get to class before were late." and with that the two best friends when to class. little did they know someone had over heard there whole convocation and planed on telling the whole school.

 _ **lunch time**_

"hey babe" Noah said walking up to Kurt.

"hey. how has your day been so far?"

"good. how was yours?"

"good but the next part of my day will be even better with you." Kurt said leaning up and kissing Noah.

* * *

the boy that had over heard Kurt and Mercedes. walked up to JBI.

"I have braking news." the boy said.

"and what would that be."

"Kurt Hummel's pregnant with Noah Puckerman's twins."

"and how do you know this."

"I over heard Kurt and Mercedes talking about it."

"and you sure it's true."

"100%."

"okay thanks." JBI said.

breaking news a certain male senior is pregnant. 

* * *

**sorry about the slow updates.**

 **I am also really so for any spelling mistakes. I am really bad at spelling.**


	8. Chapter 8-school

_**that night**_.

"Noah come here." Kurt shouted from his room.

when Noah heard Kurt scream he thought something was wrong so ran up the stairs. when he reached there room he was kind out of breath for running up the stairs so fast.

"what's wrong."

"Jacob Ben Israel is what's up. look at this." Kurt said handing Noah the laptop.

breaking news a certain male senior is pregnant.

looks like Noah Puckerman got Kurt Hummel Knocked up with twins. sources say that a conversation was over heard from Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones talking about Hummel's latest doctors appointment. 

Noah only read some of it. he could see tears rolling down Kurt's check. so he put the laptop back on the bed and went over and hugged Kurt. Kurt clung to Noah needing some form of comfort.

"every one will know Noah."

"I know baby."

they just seat there Kurt clinging to Noah for dear life with his head berried in Noah's neck while Noah whispered words of comforte. Burt herd all of the commotion so went to see what was wrong. when he saw his son crying in his boyfriends arms he got really worried

"what's wrong?" Burt asked and Noah pointed to the laptop. still trying to comfort Kurt.

Burt read over the article that was open on the laptop and was fuming.

"who wrote this?" he asked

"Jacob Ben Israel."

"I'm going to go down to the school tomorrow and talk to principle Figgins."

"don't bother."

"aren't you mad about this look at Kurt."

"hell yah I'm mad but the school wont do anything about JBI has been doing this blog for 3 years no and not a single teacher has stopped him. look at the views that is at least every one in our year plus that exact article will be in the school paper tomorrow. the damage it is already done."

"so what are we supposed to do nothing Puckerman?" Burt said really angry

"nothing we can do. he posted a similar thing about Quinn when she was pregnant and nothing was done. coach Sylvester was actually the one to tell JBI to post the article. there is nothing we can do. me and the glee boys can try and stop people from harassing Kurt and keep him safe but that's it we can do."

"the hole school will know tomorrow and think I'm a freak." Kurt said. it was muffled due to the fact that Kurt kept his head berried in Noah's neck. But Noah and Burt still heard it clearly.

"hey who cares what all those people think you have me and my ma and your dad and carol and Sarah and the whole of glee club supports you they don't care. don't listen to anyone else they have no clue what there talking about okay. we will get trough this. okay?"

Kurt nodded. not moving from his spot on Noah's lap keeping his head berried in Noah's Neck.

they stayed like that in till it was time for dinner. they all went down for dinner were they talked about there days. after dinner Kurt, Finn and Noah decided to watch a movie in the living room. Kurt decided he would listen to booth Mercedes and the doctors advice and eat what he was craving witch was only chocolate ice cream and luckily that was in the freezer. so he got the tub and a spoon and went to seat on the sofa with Noah.

"cravings?" Noah asked knowing Kurt would normally only eat ice cream when he was sad.

"yah." Kurt said seating on the sofa and cuddling up to Noah. they watched some hora movie (that Kurt could not remember the name of.) and Kurt spent like half of the movie with his head berried ether in Noah's neck or his chest, and he spent the otherhalf eating the ice cream.

when the movie was finished they all went up to bed all dreading the day to come.

 _ **the next day**._

"Kurt come on we need to go to school."

"I don't want to go to that place Noah."

"well you don't have a choice we have to go to school so we can graduate. and not become Lima losers."

"but everyone will look at me funny and call me names"

"and when has that ever stopped you from going in?"

"since I am also responsible for the life of our twins Noah I don't want them to get heart."

"they won't. I won't let any one heart you or the twins Kurt."

"you can't be with me all the time."

"no I can't. but I have made sure that there is always one of the guy's with you. no one will heart you Kurt I won't let them."

"you are the best boyfriend on the entire plant you know"

"I try. come on get up before were late. being late won't help."

"I know I'm getting ready." Kurt said getting out of bed and going to get changed. Noah was already changed so he went down stairs to tell every one that Kurt was getting ready.

15 minutes later Kurt came walking down the stairs really dreading the day they just know he was going to have.

"Finn can you hurry up we are going to be late if you drive like that." Kurt said from his seat in the back of the car. his day was gung to bad enough he did not fancy and detention as well.

"I'm driving the speed limit Kurt"

"just hurry." Kurt said in almost a shout that it made Finn hurry up.

five minutes later they were at school with five minutes to spare.

"you ready Babe?" Puck asked taking Kurt's hand

"no but I don't have a choice so lets just get this over with."

with that they walked Into school. Kurt was surprised no one said anything, throw a slushy at him, shoved him into a locker or called him and name they just starred at him.

Kurt made it all the way in till lunch time without anything bad.

"porcelain" sue shouted walking up to Kurt

"yes coach."

"is this true?" she said holding up the new paper.

"yes it is." Kurt answered honestly

"are you still aloud to do singing and dancing?" she asked witch shocked him

"yah as long as it's not that hard."

"good. I can't lose another head cheerio to pregnancy."

"wait your not kicking me of the team?"

"no I need you. you are my key to winning nationals and I am not giving that up. make sure your at the next practice." she said walking away.

"what was that about?" Noah asked walking up to Kurt.

"asking about the article."

"did she kick you of the team."

"no she just asked if I could still sing and dance when I said I can she told me to be at the next practice."

"who I did not see that coming."

"never did I. now can we get some lunch I'm hungry."

"sure." Noah said taking hold of Kurt's hand and started to walk to the cafeteria.

"it's weird no one has said anything they all just look at me." Kurt said to Noah

"maybe people just don't really care. most of the bulling stopped when Karofsky stooped."

"you could be right or it could be the fact that either you or someone else from the football team is always with me."

"that could have something to do with it." Noah agreed.

"what will we do if things change and it's not just looks?"

"I don't know but we will think of something then. okay?"

"yah."

they walked into the cafeteria and grabbed there lunch. then went to site with the rest of the glee kids.

"hey" Kurt said as he walked up to the table.

"hey Boo. how are you?" Mercedes asked as Kurt seat next to her.

"okay. people keep staring at me but that's it."

"that's good. you looking forward glee."

"of course I am."

"good. because we need you for sectionals."

"well I'm not going anywhere."

they eat there lunch talking about glee and the school play. Noah and Kurt booth know they needed to talk to coach beast about the play. they were going to do that after school.

by the time glee rolled around Kurt was really looking forward to it. glee was the last lesson of the day and Kurt really wanted to go home.

"alright." Mr Shue said as he walked into the room "we need to practice for sectionals."

they spent the rest of the lesson practicing.

"great every one that was amazing." Mr Shue said as every one was getting there stuff.

"you ready to talk to coach beast?" Noah asked Kurt

"yah I'm ready."

they mad there way down to the locker room.

"coach can we talk to you?" Noah asked as they walked into the locker room.

"yah." beast said sitting on the bench.

"I can't be in the play." Noah said.

"why?" beast asked she told them that they had to be in the play unless they had something that they had to do after school.

"I have a job at he garage were Kurt's dad's garage."

"because of this." she said holding up the school paper. Noah and Kurt just nodded. "so it's true."

"yah it's true. I was also wondering if you could find me a part that I could play that does not have to much dancing?"

"yah pumpkin I could find you one. your audition was amazing."

"thanks."

"and Noah you do not have to be in the play."

"thanks coach."

they left the locker room and walked out to the navigate were they saw Finn and Rachel waiting.

"what took you so long?" Finn asked

"we had to talk to coach Beast. I already told you this Finn." Kurt said rolling his eyes at his step brother. "can we go I want to get home?"

"sure Babe." Noah said "Finn you have the keys."

"owe yah I forgot." Kurt just rolled his eyes.

they got into the car and headed home. when they got to the Hummel-Hudson Carol and Burt were still and work. so Noah and Finn decided they were going to go and play video games while Kurt and Rachel when into Kurt's room to talk about the play and NYADA

"so are you going to be in the play or not?" Rachel asked.

"yes coach beast is looking for a role I can play that does not have to much dancing. what about you? d you think you can beat Mercedes?"

"I think ii can beat her I know the song of by heart."

"you don't seem to sure about that."

"well we are talking about Mercedes here she is amazing."

"yah she is."

"hey your supposed to be reassuring me that I can beat her."

"I'm not going to pick sides here you two are my best friends."

"fine don't pick side's"

"can we change the subject please?"

"sure. what's it like living with Noah."

"it's okay."

"your lying"

"fine it's amazing."

"I'm glad. but are you sure this wont be to much."

"yes I'm sure we spent the hole summer together and did not fight once we bickered but that was it."

"I'm happy for you."

about an hour and half later Burt and Carl were booth home and Kurt was down stairs helping Carol with dinner

"how did everything go today?" Carol aske Kurt.

"it went quit good actually. people stared a lot but no one said anything."

"that's good. right?"

"yah it is good I'm just worried about tomorrow."

"well don't be okay have a bit of fun tonight go up stairs and hang around with them. I can do dinner by myself."

"you sure?"

"yes I'm sure not go."

"thanks Carol."

Kurt went upstairs were Noah and Finn were playing an Xbox game with a board looking Rachel sitting next to Finn.

"thank good Kurt this is so boring."

"nope I actually like watching them play it's hilarious when one of there characters dies. they act like it's the most impotent thing ever."

they seat there till dinner was ready Kurt and Rachel talked with Noah and Finn playing. during dinner they talked about there day at school and work.

"Noah you and Finn have to work at the garage tomorrow." Burt reminded them.

they had worked out that they would work on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday.

after dinner Rachel went home and the three boys watched a movie. Kurt had the ice cream that he had not eaten the day before. when the move had finished it was 10:30 so they decided they would go and get ready for bed.

Kurt and Noah were snuggled up. Noah had one hand one Kurt's small baby bump.

"night Noah love you." Kurt said half a sleep

"night Babe love you to all three of you." Noah said talking to Kurt and he twins.

soon they both fell asleep dreaming about hat life would be like once they had the babies.

* * *

again I am really sorry about my spelling.


	9. Chapter 9-plans

Kurt found it really weird not having Mercedes in glee anymore and he found it really hard not talking to Rachel but she had betrayed him. he needed to win student body president to help get into NYADA. Kurt got Officer Krubky in the play and was happy with that. Noah was working really hard at the garage.

the next two week were quit hard for Kurt he started to get slushed more now that the pregnancy was out. but he would find himself smiling every time he weighed himself he had gained a little bit of weight, he did not want anything to happen to his babies he loved them so much and know he would do anything for them. Noah loved the babies just as much as Kurt and when ever they would cuddle he would put his hand on the baby bump. if they were in the house alone Noah would lay in between Kurt's legs with his hand's on the baby bump talking it. he found that he cold not wait for the babies to start kicking.

Kurt was really happy that Noah was so into the pregnancy and loved the babies just as much as he did.

they were a week away from the school play's opening night and Kurt could not wait.

it was a Saturday. so Kurt and Noah were sitting in there room watching a movie.

"Noah what are we going to do after graduation?" Kurt asked.

"not sure. I could go to New York with you?"

"I don't want you to come with me to Now York if you don't want to."

"but I do. you and the twins will be there what more could someone want. is New York the city that never sleeps why would i not want to move there."

"because you want to move to LA don't deny it I know you do."

"yes I do but I would much rather be with you and the twins."

"why don't we make a deal" Kurt suggested he has had this idea for a while now.

"what kind of idea?" Noah asked

"if I get into NYADA we will all go to New York but if I don't we will all go to LA."

"you really want to do that?New York is part of your dream."

"yes I do. and New Your and Broadway is only one of my dreams."

"what's your other dream?" Noah asked they had only ever talked abut NYADA and Broadway being his dream

"fashion."

"really you never told me that."

"well some of my cloths I made."

"I know that. but you never told me that fashion was one of your dreams"

"yah it's kinder my back up dream."

"you sure you don't mind going to LA if you don't get into NYADA."

"yes I'm sure." Kurt said leaning up to kiss Noah. they were on there own in the house. so they let the kiss get heated. since they found out that Kurt was pregnant Noah would not let it any further then making out.

they were in the middle of there make out session when the heard they door open and close. Kurt was quick to move off of Noah when he heard his dad shout that he was home. they quickly sorted out there cloths and lay back down before Burt can up.

"hey boys you having a good day?" Burt asked as he walked up to Kurt's bedroom.

"yah Dad a great day."

"okay well I will be going back to the shop in a bit just come back for lunch."

"okay dad"

they waited till the knew Burt was back down stairs.

"that was so close." Noah said

"it was so lets just watch the movie."

"yep I don't want your dad to kill me."

they went back to watching movies. Burt left after about 45 minuets. but by then Finn was back from Rachel's. Kurt always wanted to make the most of Saturdays because Noah was at work on a Sunday. but today was different Noah did not have work the next day because he and Kurt had a doctors appointment. there Doctor wanted Kurt to come in every 2 weeks because of how risky a male pregnancy is.

they were both really locking forward to seeing there twins again. Kurt was 15 weeks (3 months and 3 weeks).

 _ **the next day.**_

 _ **Doctor's waiting room.**_

"Kurt Hummel." a nurse called

Kurt and Noah both stood up hand in hand and followed the nurse into a room. she took Kurt's weight and vitals

"the doctor will be in a minute." she told them walking out of the room.

"hi Kurt. " Doctor Clarke said walking into the room "how have we been?"

"good the morning sickness has almost stopped."

"good. well it looks like your still a bit under weight for this stage but not as much as you were last time I showed you. just make sure you right. and your blood pressure is fine. so can you hope up on the table and we can see how the babies are doing?" Kurt did as he was told and lye down on the exam table. Noah went and seat on the stool next to the exam table and held Kurt's hand.

"top up." she said and Kurt pulled up his top to show his still quit small but noticeable baby bump. "this is going to be cold." she said squirting the blue gel on Kurt's stomach. Kurt flinched as it touched his stomach. she moved the wand around Kurt's stomach till you could here the loud thumping noise of the twins heart beats. she turned the screen round so that Kurt and Noah could see it.

Kurt and Noah just stared at the screen. they could not believe that that was there babies. Doctor Clarke to down measurements of the babies.

"okay every this looks good the heart beats are strong. the twins are on the smaller side but they are fine." she told them. "do you two want pictures?"

"yah." Kurt answered still staring at the screen.

"4?" she asked. and they booth just nodded. she gave them the pictures. they said there goodbyes and left.

* * *

sorry if my story is not very good it's my first time writing fanfiction.


	10. Chapter 10-problems and shopping

_**Monday morning.**_

Noah walked into his and Kurt's room to see Kurt on the floor buy his closet crying. Noah was quick to run over to Kurt and pull him in for a hug.

"what's wrong Babe."

"my stupid jeans don't fite I'm fat."

"for starters you are not fate you are pregnant. and second theses jeans are really skinny you should not be wearing them anyway. third just don't wear the skinny ones."

"I am fat."

"babe you are so not fat. you can barley see the baby bump." when Noah noticed that Kurt was about to cry again he pulled him for a hug. "you are not fat okay." Kurt did not say anything he just cried into Noah's chests clinging to him tightly.

"I love you so much Noah" Kurt said when he lifted his head to look into Noah's eyes.

"I love you to." Noah leaned down and kissed Kurt. "come on we do not want to be late."

"I'm going." Kurt said pulling away from Noah to go and find another pair of jeans.

10 minutes later Kurt was downstairs.

"I'm ready." Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen.

"good. we have to be in school in 20 minutes." said Finn

"Finn I am ready we can go."

"you have not had breakfast." Noah pointed out.

Kurt picked up an apple "my breakfast." he said biting into the apple.

"you should be eating more then an apple Kurt."

"Noah I am fine with an apple for breakfast."

"you sure?" Noah asked

"yes I'm sure. can we please go?"

"yes we can go." Finn said.

with that they said goodbye to Carole and went to school.

 _ **later that day at school.**_

"Cedes." Kurt said as he walked up behind Mercedes.

"hey Boo what's up."

"how does a shopping trip sound?"

"amazing. we have not gone shopping in ages."

"I know."

"why the sudden shopping?"

"my favourite jeans don't fit and I want so more."

"owe Boo you okay."

"yah I'm fine just need some more jeans."

"I will happily go shopping with you."

"thanks Cedes."

"hey Babe. Hey Mercedes" Noah said as he walked up to Kurt

"hey puck" Mercedes said

"hey Noah. me and Cedes are going shopping after school."

"cool you want to get lunch."

"sure. see you later Cedes."

"Bye."

"what do you want for lunch?" Noah asked as they were walking down the corridor.

"well we both have a free period after lunch. so can we go to breadsticks? I'm craving pasta."

"Sure. I love the sticks."

 _ **at Breadsticks**_

"you looking forward to the school play." Noah said once they had got there food.

"yah I'm really exited. I love west side story."

"I'm glad your exited. I can't wait to watch you in it."

"can we talk about the babies."

"Kurt you know we can talk about the babies when ever you want."

"what are we going to do about cloths and nursery furniture."

"we'll find away. the money I get from working at the garage, my Ma is helping as much as she can, and so will your Dad and Carol will help we can make this work."

"I'm just worried that we won't have another money or time for two baby's."

"Kurt we will make this work I promise you."

"you sure."

"I'm sure Kurt. we will make this work."

"good because I really want the babies."

"I know I do to."

"thank you." Kurt said you Noah.

"for what."

"for being so amazing about everything. for sticking by me."

"Kurt I love you of cause I will stick by you." Noah said reaching his hand over to take Kurt's.

"I love you too."

 ** _45 minuets later._**

"lunch is over in five minuets we should get back." Kurt said when he realised the time.

"yah we should."

they paid for there food and went back to school making it there just before the bell. then they went to the library to get homework done.

 _ **after school.**_

"you ready?" Kurt asked as he walked up to Mercedes.

"I'm always ready for shopping."

"lets go then." Kurt said as he linked arms with Mercedes and started to walk to the car.

"so will we just be getting jeans?" Mercedes asked once they were in the car

"well get some cloths that will hopefully still fit for at least a month and a half. we need to save the little money we do have for the Babies."

"okay so what about some cloths one size up and some two that will last you longer."

"Mercedes you are amazing. that is exactly what I will do."

"glad I could help."

 _ **2 hours later.**_

"thanks for coming with me Cedes I have what I need." Kurt said to Mercedes as he was dropping her home.

"any time Boo. see you tomorrow."

"see you tomorrow Cedes."

With that Kurt left to go back home . he know Noah and his Dad was going to be home soon and he wanted to be back before they were.

"I'm home." Kurt said as he walked throw the door.

"kitchen." He heard Carol shout back.

Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"Dad and Noah back yet?" he asked

"no not yet. but Finn's in his room."

"cool. you need help?"

"not really but you can help if you want."

"what can I do?"

"cut the vegetables please."

"sure."

Kurt got started with helping Carol with dinner. (Kurt really licked to help Carol with dinner because he loved cocking and had to do the cocking when it was just him and his Dad)

30 minutes later Noah and Burt got home. Kurt had finished cutting the vegetables by then. and there was nothing else to do so he was now watching TV in the living room.

"hey Babe." Noah said as he walked into the living room.

"hey"

"watcha watching?" Noah asked as he seat down besides Kurt

"nothing at the minute I'm trying to find something to watch."

"why don't you just put a DVD in?"

"because dinner will be ready soon." Kurt said snuggling into Noah side.

"what ever. what are you going to put on?" Noah's hand was now on Kurt's Baby bump.

"what do you want to watch?"

Noah locked at what there was to watch. "the Simpsons." Noah said when he saw it.

"sure." Kurt would never admit it but he actually really licked the Simpsons.

soon they were all called for dinner. during dinner they talked about there days. once dinner was finished and Finn an Noah had done the dishes, Kurt and Noah snuggled up in Kurt's room and watched a movie. Kurt fell asleep before the movie was over and Noah fell asleep not long after.

* * *

sorry it took ages to update I was really struggling to write this chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11-west side story

_**Friday evening.**_

"you were great" Noah said as he walked up to Kurt.

"thanks." Kurt said as Noah pulled him into a hug.

"you have fun on stage?"

"of cause I did."

"good." Noah said as he leaned in to kiss Kurt. Kurt was quick to return the kiss.

"hey Kurt." Rachel said when she saw Kurt. Noah and Kurt were quick to pull apart.

"what do you want Rachel." Kurt was really happy and did not want it to be rewind by Rachel. she was supposed to be his friend yet she is running against him for student body precedent no matter how much he needs it.

"I just wanted to say you were really good on the stage."

"thanks Rachel. you weren't to bad yourself."

"Kurt. Rachel, Puck I'm throwing an after party at breadsticks in 30 minutes yall." Artie said as he walked by.

"cool. well be there." Noah said. "Kurt you want to go to the after party with me?"

"of course I would." Kurt said taking Noah hand. "see you later Rachel."

"by Kurt, Noah."

"see yah Berry." Noah said as he and Kurt walked out of the auditorium. "you sure you want to go to the party or were you just saying that so you didn't have to talk to Berry."

"I want to go."

"you sure?"

"yes Noah. lets go it will be fun." Kurt said as he pulled Noah towards the navigator. "you want to go right?"

"yes Babe I want to go." Noah said while getting into the navigator.

"What do you think Artie has planed tonight."

"not sure but I think it'll be just use lot from Glee." Noah said.

"yah." Kurt agreed.

the rest of the car ride was in a comfortable silence. Kurt was listening to music with his hand resting on his ever growing baby bump.(Kurt was now 16 weeks, 4 months, pregnant.) and Noah was driving.

"you sure you want to go to the party?" Noah asked as they pulled up at breadsticks.

"yes Noah I'm sure I want to go." Kurt replied. they got out of the car and walked in to breadsticks hand in hand.

"hey." Kurt said as they walked up to the table every one was siting at.

"glad you could make it." Artie said as he moved out of the way so Kurt and Noah could site down.

"of cause." Kurt said as he and Noah seat down. "so what are we talking about."

"sectionals." Tina replied.

"what about sectionals, how hard it is going to be or how fun it is going to be?" Noah asked.

"how fun it is going to be Noah. we want to have a fun night." Quinn said.

"cool." Noah replied sarcastically witch earned him a slap on the arm form Kurt "owe. what was that for."

"that was for the sarcasm." Kurt replied "so what songs do you have in mind for sectionals."

"well I would really like to do Michel Jackson." Tina said.

"I agree." Kurt said with an excited look on his face. "what were you thinking?"

"ABC." Quinn said. "but I think we should change the subject." Quinn said when she noticed Santana, Britney and Mercedes walk into breadsticks.

"yah we should." Kurt agreed. "hey cedes, Brit and Santana."

"hey Boo." Mercedes said as she seat next to Kurt. "so what are we doing?"

"nothing at the moment." Tina answered.

"well I think we should talk about the twins." Mercedes said.

"what about the twins?" Noah asked

"names." Tina and Mercedes said at the same time.

"we have not really talked about names." Kurt said.

"well have you came up with any yet." Quinn asked

"we decided that we would think about names when we know the gender of the babies." Noah said.

"so you want to find out the gender?" Tina asked.

"yah we want to find out." Kurt said.

after 2 hours Kurt got tired so Kurt and Noah decided to go home. they spent the two hours just talking with there friends about the twins, glee and the play.

"you okay?" Noah asked once they were in there room.

"yah I'm fine just tired." Kurt said as he seat down on the bed. Noah walked over and seat next to Kurt.

"you sure?" Noah asked

"yah Noah I'm fine." Kurt said as he moved closer to Noah. "I promise." Kurt added when he saw the worried expression on Noah's face. Noah pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt was quick to hug Noah back. Kurt moved so that he was sitting on Noah's lap. they just stayed that way hugging until they heard a noise coming from Finn's room.

"what was that? I thought Finn said he would be home alone." Noah asked

"I don't know what that was and maybe he made up with Rachel." Kurt suggested.

"maybe. I would not be surprised if him and Rachel had made up."

"yah I'm am going to go tell them to be quite so I can get some sleep." Kurt said as he got up. he walked over to Finns room and knocked on the door.

"who is it." Finn shouted back.

"Finn it's me." Kurt replied.

"I thought you were hanging out with glee tonight."

"I was but I got tired. so can you and Rachel be quit so I can get some sleep?"

"sure Kurt." Finn replied.

"thanks." Kurt said as he walked back to his nd Noah's room. "Finn said they would be quite."

"cool. so what are you going to do know?"

"I'm am going to sleep. you could come with me it is like 12."

"yah I am quit tied." Noah said as he took his top of.

"Noah we will not be doing anything my brother is in the room next door."

"fine." Noah said as he took he jeans of. "just sleep." Noah said. Kurt smiled and got into his PJ'S. once they were ready they got into bed and snuggled together. Noah's hand found it's way to Kurt's baby bump like normal and soon they were both asleep.


	12. Chapter 12-video games

_**Saturday morning.**_

Noah woke up with Kurt still asleep in his arms. Noah just smiled down at Kurt. Noah just lay there watching Kurt sleep until the smaller boy started to wake up.

"Morning Babe." Noah said once Kurt had opened his eyes.

"Morning." Kurt said. (Kurt loved waking up in Noah's arms. it made him fell like he was the luckiest man alive.) "how long you been up for?"

"don't know. a while I think." Noah answered.

"what did you do?"

"just watched you sleep. I always love that."

"your so sweet." Kurt said as he leaned up and kissed Noah. the kiss was quick but it was full of love. when Kurt pulled away he had a huge smile on his face.

"do you think it's safe to go down stairs or will Finn and Rachel be down there." Noah asked.

"what's the time?" Kurt asked

"9:30." Noah said after he locked at the alarm clock.

"we should be good." Kurt said as he seat up. "are you coming down or not." Kurt asked as he got up. Noah was quick to follow.

!what would you like for breakfast?" Noah asked once they were down stairs.

"just some cereal." Kurt said as Noah poured him a bowl of crunchy nut. "with jam on." Kurt said once Noah had added milk to his cereal

"you want jam on crunchy nut." Noah asked

"yes I would like to have jam on my crunchy nut."

"okay." Noah said as he added the jam.

"thanks." Kurt said when Noah handed him his cereal.

"anytime." Noah said as he seat down with his own bowel of cereal.

they finished there breakfast while talking about glee and the twins. once they were finished Kurt got up to go wash the dishes. while Kurt was washing the dishes he felt strong arms rape around his waist. Noah started to kiss Kurt's neck.

"stop I'm trying to wash up before Finn comes down." Kurt said.

"you don't like me doing this." Noah said as he continued to kiss Kurt's neck.

"you know I do but I'm busy." Kurt said as he turned around In Noah's arm.

"no one is up yet." Noah said as he kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt was quick to return the kiss, the kiss got heated quickly.

"ewe stop." Finn said as he walked into the kitchen.

"great there up." Noah said as he let Kurt go.

"no only me." Finn said as he walked into the kitchen "and I'm just grabbing a drink." Finn added while he was getting a can of soda out of the fridge. "Rachel is sill asleep."

"well I am going shipping with Mercedes and Noah is tagging along." Kurt said.

"cool. just tell me when your leaving." Finn said as he was walking out of the kitchen.

"we will." Kurt said as he started to dry the bowls.

 ** _later that day in the mall._**

"not that I don't love going shopping Cedes but why did you make me and Noah come shopping with you today?" Kurt asked once they had met up with Mercedes.

"just wanted to go shopping with my Boo." she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"but why did you ask me?" Noah asked.

"because I did. now I have to be back by 4 I want to get as much shopping done as possible so can we go."

"Cedes I don't have the money to just go shopping." Kurt pointed out.

"well your not the one going shopping, I am."

"so why do we have to be here?" Noah asked

"because I want Kurt's help." Mercedes said as she began to walk towards the mall. "are you coming." she said when she realized they were not following.

"we might as well." Kurt said grabbing Noah's hand. "I do not want to go back to Finn and Rachel."

"so would I." Noah said as he and Kurt walked a bit faster to catch up with Mercedes.

"so what do you want to get?" Kurt asked once they had caught up with her.

"well some new cloths and a present for my brothers birthday."

"okay."

 _ **2 hours later.**_

"Mercedes can we get some lunch?" Kurt asked

"yah sure." Mercedes said. "what do you want?"

"don't care I just want lunch." Kurt replied.

"we could just eat at the café." Noah suggested.

"sure." Kurt said while grabbing Noah's hand and pulling him towards the café.

"after lunch can we go to one more store?" Mercedes asked once they were at the café with there lunch.

"sure but I'm going home after." Kurt said.

"yah I'm good with that." Mercedes said. "so last night you two said that you were going to think of names after you find out about the gender of the twins. I take that as you two wanting to found out the gender?"

"yah we do want to find out." Noah said

"cool. Kurt are you nervous about the student body president debate." Mercedes asked

"yah I'm nervous. winning this will help me get into NYADA."

"yah but you are amazing so even If you don't win I'm sure you'll get in." Noah said.

"yah Noah's right Kurt I'm sure you'll get in."

"but.."

"no but's Kurt you will get in." Noah said while squeezing Kurt's hand under the table.

"but how do you know I can get in."

"because you are amazing Kurt. you don't need student body president or the lead in the school to get you just need to show them how amazing you are at performing." Noah said.

"yah Kurt Noah's right you can get in."

"you really think so?" Kurt asked. you could hear the worry in his voice.

"yah Kurt every one believes in you." Mercedes said "now can we get to a happier topic?"

"like what?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt there is a lot of happier things to talk about."

"like what? we are going against each other in two and half weeks in sectionals. Britney or Rachel are going to beat me for student body president."

"we could talk about the twins. they are a happy subject."

"yah they are."

"so what do you two plan on doing once they are born."

"well I propyl be in the hospital for a few days the I'll stay at home for about a week and then go back to school. and while me and Noah are at school Carol will watch the twins. we have already talked about this with my dad, carol and Finn." Kurt answered.

"it does sound like you have every thing planed." Mercedes said as she eat the last bite of her sandwich. "you two finished."

"yah." Kurt and Noah said at the same time.

"then lets go to the last store." She said getting up.

"and what store is that?" Kurt asked.

"gotta get my brother a birthday present. and he wants the new marvel movie so we are going to get that."

"okay. but then we are going home right?" Noah asked (he really hated shopping)

"yah we are." Mercedes said.

 ** _an hour later at the Hummel-Hudson house._**

"were back." Kurt shouted as they walked through the door.

"I the living room." Finn shouted back.

Noah walked over too the living room and said "were going up stairs."

"okay" Finn said back not taking his eyes off of the TV

"where's Rachel?"

"toilet."

"cool." Noah said as he walked out of the room. Noah and Kurt went upstairs and watched a movie in till Rachel had left. when she left Noah when to play video games with Finn and Kurt went to watch.

"Kurt want to play a game?" Finn asked.

"no."

"afraid yall lose?" Finn said.

"no I'm not. I just don't want to play."

"no your afraid I will beat you." Finn said

"Babe just play. he won't shut up in till you do. trust me."

"fine I'll play." Kurt said as he toke the controller of off Noah.

Noah was laughing his head of by the end of the game. Kurt had beat Finn by quite a bit and Finns face was hysterical.

"Happy?" Kurt asked as he handed the controller back to Noah.

"how did you get so good?" Finn asked in shock.

"I've been dating Noah Puckerman since I was 15 and I have Finn Hudson as a step bother." Kurt said.

"okay." Finn said still in shock. "can we just play dude?" Finn asked Noah.

"yah." Noah said as he pressed the play button.

they played until it was time for dinner. then Kurt, Noah and Finn watch a movie. by the end of the movie Kurt was asleep in Noah's arms, so Noah carried him upstairs and got into bed with him soon falling asleep with Kurt in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13-dodge ball and debats

_**Tuesday (dodgeball game)**_

"your not playing are you?" Quinn asked when she saw that Kurt was in his gym cloths.

"no. I'm not playing. and I'm really happy I hate dodgeball." Kurt said with a smile.

"what do you plane on doing?"

"just site and watch should be fun."

"you think this is going to be fun."

"yah I think it will be hilarious. I will either see my boyfriend or brother get beat in a game of dodgeball. how can that not be fun" Kurt said with a huge smile.

"okay so that would be slightly funny."

"I've never heard of this game of doge a ball what are the rules?" They heard Rory ask

"don't die." Noah said as he walked past Rory

"seriously Puck?" Quinn asked when Noah walked up to them.

"what?" Noah asked like he had done nothing wrong

"don't die. Rory ha never played before and you tell him the rules are not to die."

"what it is don't get his by the ball and you don't die."

"you could have said it like that." Kurt pointed out.

"well I didn't."

"just go and play." Kurt said pushing Noah back over to the game.

"you realise that they just beat you. even Finn lasted longer then you." Kurt said to Noah once the game had finished.

"you sure know how to make someone fell better." Noah said sarcastically "and here I thought you loved me." He joked

"hey you know I love you." Kurt said with a hurt look.

"sorry the last one was a bit to far. I know you love me." Noah said as he pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"I know I'm sorry. my hormones are all over the place. I know you were just joking." Kurt said as he hugged Noah back.

"so your plan did not really go very well." Kurt said to Finn once they were in the locker room.

"no it did not." Finn said.

"what exactly was you plan here?" Noah asked

"I don't know showing Santana up."

"yah you really showed her up. Rory had a noes bleed because of that game." Kurt said

"I would be carful with what you say dude Kurt's hormones are all over the place." Noah whispered to Finn when he heard Kurt's tone.

"how was i surpassed to know that would happen?" Finn asked. not taking Noah advise

"okay so you could not have know that it would happen. but you did not need to go and challenge Santana to a dodgeball match just because she mad fun of you like Santana always does."

"so what I was supposed to let her be mean to me."

"no but next time don't pull all of the club into it." Kurt said as he shut his locker.

Kurt picked up his school bag told Noah he would see him in glee and left.

"I told you to be carful with what you say dude." Noah said once he was sure Kurt was not going to come back.

"I don't remember Quinn's hormones being that bad." Finn said.

"well Kurt's a boy getting a lode of female hormones. hormones that he does not normally get it is worse with him." Noah said before shutting his locker and going to find Kurt.

Noah walked into the choir room to find Kurt sitting on his own with a hand on his stomach deep in thought.

"you okay?" Noah asked making Kurt jump.

"yah I'm fine." Kurt said.

" you were a bit harsh on Finn don't you think."

"yah I know just sometimes this Santana/Finn war can get on my nerves." Kurt said not looking at Noah

"it gets on all our nerves Kurt. and I know you have all theses hormones." Noah said.

"Finn hates me." Kurt said finally looking up to meat Noah's eyes.

"no he understands. remember he had to go through this with Quinn. he is not mad at you and he does not hate you."

"why don't you hate me? I can be so mean to you sometimes. why so you not hate me?" Kurt asked with tears in his eyes

"because I love you and I know you don't mean all of the stuff you say. plus you always come up to me crying saying your sorry. Kurt I love you so much and seeing you pregnant with our child just makes me love you even more."

"you really mean that?" Kurt asked

"yah I do." Noah said as he pulled Kurt in for a hug. they stayed like that hugging until they heard people come in for glee.

in glee they practised for the sing off. after glee Noah when to work and Kurt went back home with Finn. Finn went of to play video games and Kurt went of to his room to practice his debate speech. when Noah and Burt got home they had dinner and Finn, Noah and Kurt watched a movie before going to bed.

 _ **Thursday morning**_

"you okay?" Noah asked a very nervous looking Kurt.

"no. the debate is today if this does not go well I will not win student body president." Kurt said looking out the window of the navigator.

"you will do fine. stop worrying it's not good for you or the babies."

"I know but I can't help it." Kurt said while putting his hand on his baby bump.

"just try. please?" Noah asked

"I'll try." Kurt said, and he did try but he could not seem to stop worrying. Kurt spent the rest of the car ride worrying about everything that can go wrong. he was also worrying about the bulling. it had got really bad since every one found out that he was pregnant. he had not told Noah yet because he did not want to worry him. it was only name calls and locker shoved with occasional slushy it was noting to worry about. before he know it him and Noah were walking into William McKinley high school hand in hand like they always did. Kurt had been so deep in thought that he did not even realize until he got hit by a slushed.

"you okay?" Noah asked.

"yah I'm fine." Kurt said wiping the slushee from his eyes. Noah grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him to the nerest boys bathroom.

Noah helped clean the slushee of off Kurt and out of his hair. "your going to need a new shirt." Noah said.

"yah i know." Kurt said as he locked down at stained shirt.

"you want me to get you your spear from your locker?" Noah asked

"please." Kurt asked. Noah got up and went to Kurt a new skirt from his locker.

"here." Noah said as he handed Kurt the shirt

"thanks." Kurt said as he gave Noah a quick kiss.

Kurt went into a stall and change his stained shirt for the new clean one.

"the bulling got worse didn't it?" Noah asked once Kurt was out of the stall. "ever since JBI's blog post saying that you were pregnant people have been bulling you like they used to. it's as bad as it was before Kerofsky transferred."

"yah." Kurt admitted locking down at his feet.

"why didn't you tell me Kurt I'm your boyfriend do you not trust me?" Noah asked locking both angry and upset.

"of coarse I trust you. i just didn't think it was important I can deal with the name calls."

"but there doing more then just calling you names right." Noah asked. Kurt sighed. _why does he have to know me so well._ Kurt thought.

"yah it's more then just name calling." Kurt admitted.

"what else are they doing Kurt?" Noah asked

"slushes , locker shoves." Kurt said.

"locker shoves. Kurt what if they really hurt you or the babies?"

"they wont the locker shoves are never hard."

"well you should have told me."

"I'm sorry Noah." Kurt aid with tears in his eyes. Kurt did fell really bad for not telling Noah.

"yah it's okay just tell me stuff like this." Noah said as he pulled Kurt into a hug. "when do they do all of this. I never seen it and no one else has." Noah asked once Kurt had calmed down a bit.

"when ever they see me alone." Kurt said as he locked up at Noah.

"well I guess you won't be alone from now." Noah said locking determined.

"Noah some one can't be with me all the time." Kurt pointed out.

"well I guess I'm going to have to change that then."

"how?"

"I will figure that out. I will do anything to protect you and the babies. Kurt I mean anything."

"you will?"

"Kurt I love you more then anything in this would, and I already love the twins so much. I will not let anything happen to you guys."

"your the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, and your going to be an amazing dad I just know it. I love you so much to Noah Puckerman." Kurt said before he leaned up and gave Noah a kiss. the kiss was quick but it was full of love.

the moment was spoiled by the school bell going off. "I guess we have to go to class." Noah said.

"yah." Kurt said with a sad smile. Kurt took Noah's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and to there first lesson.

 _ **after the debut.**_

"do you think I should forgive Rachel? because I miss being friends with her." Kurt asked Noah as they walked out of the gym.

"It's up to you Babe. if you think that she wont do anything like that again then forgive her if you think she will then don't." Noah said

"I don't know it is Rachel were talking about I'm not sure if she will do anything like this again buy I'm also not sure that she won't."

"well you cold always talk to her and see how you fell after that if you really want to forgive her then forgive her. it's up to you Kurt."

"you a great help." Kurt said sarcastically.

"well it's not my choice."

"I know I just have no clue what to do."

"do what your heart tells you to. it worked out pretty well with me." Noah said. he kissed Kurt on the cheek then walked away leaving Kurt time to think.

 _I really want to forgive Rachel. does she deserve to be forgiven? can I trust her again? what if she just does this all over again but much worse? no I have to give her the benefit of the duet. yah I forgave her and I will tell her and see her everything goes._

 ** _that night._**

"how did everything go with Rachel?" Noah asked. Kurt and Noah were snuggled up on their bed. Noah's hand was on Kurt's baby bump like it always was.

"it went fine." Kurt said as he turned hid head to look at Noah. "can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked

"yah. you can ask me anything."

"what did you mean by 'do what your heart tells you to. it worked out pretty well for me' what worked out pretty well?"

"you."

"what do you mean?" Kurt asked a bit confused

"I mean I followed my heat when I first told you I licked you. and from what I can tell that worked out pretty well. I have you as a boyfriend and I have two amazing babies on the way." Noah said with a smile on his face.

"you are the best and sweetest boyfriend ever Noah Puckerman." Kurt said as he leaned up to kiss him. it was a quick kiss as everyone was home. but as always the kiss was filled with so much love.

"your not to bad yourself." Noah said

"I love you Noah." Kurt said as he snuggled back into Noah's side

"I love you to Kurt."


	14. Chapter 14-Finn's plan and bullies

_**Sunday**_

"Finn. Sarah wants you to come with me and Kurt tonight." Noah told Finn. (Kurt and Noah always went round to Noah's on a Sunday.)

"sure I'll come." Finn said.

"well get ready we are leaving in 10." Kurt said as he walked past the living room.

20 minutes later Finn was ready and they were in the car on there way to the Puckerman house.

"why did Sarah want me to come?" Finn asked

"she said that she missed you. Because I don't live there anymore you don't come over to play video games." Noah said as he pulled into his drive way.

Noah let them all in the house. when Sarah heard the door open she ran down.

she spotted Finn and ran over to him for a hug after shouting "Finny."

"hey Sarabear how are you?" Finn said once he put her down.

"amazing." she said before going over to Kurt. "Kirstie." She said hugging him.

Sarah told them all about her week over dinner. and Ruth asked how Kurt and the babies were.

they left around nine because it was Sarah's bed time. when they got home they watched TV until Kurt got really tired and fell asleep in Noah's arms.

 _ **Monday morning.**_

"I still cant believe Santana slapped you." Kurt said to Finn as they were driving to school.

"why did she Dude?" Noah asked from the back.

"because we were having an argument and I kind of outed her to everyone in the hall." Finn sad looking really ashamed.

"really Finn." Kurt asked shocked

"yah. I didn't think before a said it." Finn said looking at Kurt

"Finn focuses on the rode."

"right. sorry" Finn said looking back at the road.

"what did Figgins say?" Noah asked

"he said that Santana should be suspended but I made deal with Santana."

"what deal?" Noah asked sounding really interested now.

"that the Treble tones have to come to glee practise for a week because I have a lesson planned." Finn said.

"what do you have planned?" Kurt asked

"you will find out in glee." Finn told them.

the rest of the car ride was in a comfortable silence.

 _ **later that day**_

"you okay?" Noah asked as he walked up to Kurt.

"yah I'm fine." Kurt sais before taking a bit of his sandwich

"your nervous." Noah says

"yah I'm nervous. If I win this I will have a better chance at getting into NYADA. and I really want to get in Noah."

"I know you do Babe. but you don't need this to get in your amazing . if they don't let you in then screw them." Noah said with a load of confidence.

"really?" Kurt asked.

"yah. now stop worrying. I don't want you or the babies to get hurt."

"I'll try." Kurt said.

"hey Boo." Mercedes said as she walked up to the table that all the Gleeks were at.

"hey Cedes."

"so when are you two able to find out the gender?" She asked

"you really want to know what names me and Noah have in mind don't you?" Kurt asked

"yah." Mercedes said as if it was obvious

"Doctor Clarke said that we might be able to find out at my ultrasound next week." Kurt said with a huge smile.

"so you are definitely going to find out?" Mercedes asked.

"yah." Noah said.

"good. and when you find out I want you to tell me first. after your parents of cause."

"yah Cedes you will be one of the first to find out." Kurt said.

 _ **after Glee**_

"Finn's lesson in glee was not as bad as I thought it would be." Kurt said to Mercedes as they walked out of the choir room.

"yah not that bad."

"at least we get one week to hang out in Glee before we go against each other at sectionals." Kurt pointed out.

"yah that's great. Kurt I have to get straight home. talk to you tomorrow." Mercedes said

"yah talk to you tomorrow." Kurt said as Mercedes walked over to her car. Kurt walked over to his car.

"hey fag." a joke said a group of football players waked up to Kurt.

"what do you want?" Kurt asked.

"to tell you that you should have terminated your freak of a baby." Another one said

"my babies are not freaks." Kurt said

"yah it is." one said.

"we don't need anymore freaks in this would." the first one said. as they all walked away. leaving Kurt felling horrible.

"hey Babe." Noah said as he walked over to the car a few minutes later.

"hey bro." Finn said walking behind Noah.

"hey to both of you. can we go please?" Kurt asked

"yah sure." Noah said as he got into the drivers seat of the car.

the car ride was in silence the only sound was the radio. when they got home Kurt went straight up to his room.

"what's wrong?" Noah asked as hw walked into his and Kurt's room.

"nothing." Kurt said.

"there's something Kurt what is it?" Noah asked

"just some stupide jokes." Kurt said.

"what did they do?" Noah aske

"they just said somethings." Kurt said.

"like what Babe?" Noah asked

"they called me a fag." Kurt said.

"there's more. what else did they say?" Noah asked again

"they said I should have terminated my freak of a baby." Kurt said as tears fell down his face.

"I'm going to kill whoever said that." Noah said. he looked at Kurt and saw the tears in Kurt's eyes. "hey Babe there just some dumb football players don't listen to them. are babies are not freaks." Noah said as he walked over to give Kurt and pulled him into a hug.

they seat that way (Kurt on Noah's lap crying with Noah trying to comfort him.) for a while.

"I know." Kurt said once he was calm another to talk.

"you know what?" Noah asked

"I know that our babies are not freaks. it just really hurts when people say that stuff." Kurt said as he lifted his head to look at Noah.

"I know but don't listen to them they're not worth it." Noah said.

"I don't want people to call our babies freaks Noah. what if use keeping them makes there life horrible. what if the best thing for them is to give them up for adoption?" Kurt said to Noah with tears in his eyes.

"hey none of that. these babies are going to have the best life ever, because they have two parents who love them so much. Kurt everything is going to be fine." Noah said

"how is everything going to be fine Noah?" Kurt asked as he placed a hand onto his baby bump.

"because I love you and I love our babies. I know you love the babies. we also have an amazing supportive family, we have money. and the most amazing friends ever. we are going to be just fine. all four of use." Noah said before leaning down to kiss Kurt.

"you sure?" Kurt asked once he pulled away from the kiss.

"yah I'm sure."


	15. Chapter 15-worry

_**Wednesday morning**_

"do you think people will vote for me?" Kurt asked Noah as they were driving to school.

"well every one In glee will vote for you and I'm sure loads of over people will vote for a cheerio." Noah said.

"you really think that people will vote for the pregnant gay kid?" Kurt asked.

"i think that people will vote for the amazing and taliented Kurt Hummel." Noah said with a smile.

"but most people don' t think I'm amazing." Kurt said.

"maybe, but a lot of people do Kurt. your speach at the debat was amazing. and i really think you going to win." Noah said. "I believe in you."

"you do?" Kurt asked.

"yah. of carouse I do Kurt. your amazing. you just need to see that yourself." Noah said as he took Kurt's hand.

"I just really need this." Kurt said. Noah squeezed Kurt's hand sensing how worried he was.

"no you don't. you could get into NYADA without being student body president." Noah said really confidently. "you did all you could, and that's what matters right?"

"yah I guess your right"

"yah I am right. now please try to stop worrying so much I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies." Noah said, sounding really worried.

"I'll try, I promise." Kurt said.

Kurt know how worried Noah was about him and the babies. Noah was always asking him if he was okay or offering to do things for Kurt, and that just made Kurt love Noah even more, but Kurt was shore latter on in the pregnancy he would be sick of it.

"Kurt you need to promise me that if any bullying happens today than you will tell me. especially if it becomes more then just slushy's and name calling. please just tell me?" Noah asked once they were almost at school.

"I'll tell you Noah. and I won't let them shove me around." Kurt said. "I can take care of myself. and I don't want anything to happen to the babies ever."

"I know you can take care off your self and I know you don't want anything to happen to the babies. I just want to know if anything happens so I can help."

"and I'll tell you, I promise. I just don't need your help with everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"I will let you do stuff by yourself, I do let you do stuff by yourself." Noah said.

"I know you do Noah. I just need you to let me handle the jokes at school, I've done it for almost 4 years I can do it for another year." Kurt said.

"you can handle it. I just want you to tell me so your not bottling up and so you don't worry so much." Noah said sounding really worried.

"I will." Kurt said as they pulled up to school.

"thank you." Noah said. glad that Kurt was going to tell him if anything happened.

Noah pulled into a parking spot and he and Kurt got out of the car and walked into school holding hands.

 _ **lunch time.**_

"hey fag." a member of the hockey team said as they walked up to Kurt at his locker.

"what do you want?" Kurt asked as he turned around just to get a face full of slushy. the five jokes standing around Kurt all started laughing the minute the slushy hit Kurt.

Kurt just wiped the slushy out of his eyes and walked to the nearest toilet. Kurt cleaned the slushy off and changed into his spear shirt before going for lunch.

"hey." Kurt said as he walked up to the table the gleeks were sitting at.

"what happened?" Tina asked when she saw that Kurt's hair was wet.

"just a slushy that's it." Kurt replied sitting down. "no need to worry."

"you sure?" Rachel asked.

"yah I'm sure." Kurt said not sounding too confident.

"if your sure. Kurt do you want to come shopping with me at the weekend?" Rachel asked changing the topic.

"yah sure I'm not doing anything." Kurt said "but it has to be on Saturday."

"okay, but why can't we go on Sunday?"

"I have a doctors appointment on Sunday. but I do want to go shopping on Saturday."

"cool."

they spent the rest of lunch talking about glee and stuff going on in their lives.

 _ **that night**_

"I'm going shopping with Rachel on Saturday." Kurt told Noah. (they were seat in Kurt and Noah's room witching TV.)

"okay. what time is the doctors appointment on Sunday?" Noah asked.

"It's at one. you sure you want to find out the sex if we can?"

"yah I really want to know." Noah said with a huge grin on his face. "do you want to know? don't just do it for me Kurt I only want to know if you do."

"I want to know too. I can go shopping for them if I know." Kurt said.

"you have been dying to go shopping for them since we decided we were going to keep them haven't you?" Noah asked.

"yah. I have. do you really think we can do this have twins while were still in high school?" Kurt asked. he wanted to keep the babies so much, he was just worried that they would not be able to do it and end up being horrible parents.

"yah I think we can. we have loads of support and love how could we not. has this been worrying you for a while?" Noah asked knowing Kurt to well.

"yah. were are only seventeen and seniors what if we turn out to be horrible parents?" Kurt asked.

"we won't." Noah said confidently.

"how do you know?"

"I know because Burt is a great Dad and I know you have learnt from the best. and I had to look after my sister when my dad first left and I was like 8 how could we not be good dad's?" Noah said with a smile.

"really?" Kurt asked locking up at Noah.

"really." Noah said before leaning up to kiss Kurt.

"okay we can do this." Kurt said leaning his forehead against Noah.

"yah we can." Noah said.

"do you want girl, boy, both?" Kurt asked as he seat up straight.

"both would be cool but I really don't mind." Noah said truthfully.

"good cause I don't care." Kurt said with a smile. "where are they going to sleep?" Kurt asked when he realised that they had not talked about were the babies would stay till they went of to collage and got there own house.

"we could just put two cribs in here. it's only for a few months, pulse they will be right near use all the time." Noah said.

"yah it would be nice having them near use but I was really hopping they could have a nursery or something." Kurt said a little sadly.

"it's only for a few months, then when we move we can get a three bed house and they can each have there own room." Noah said hopping that would cheer Kurt up a bit.

"I guess it will have to do for a few months." Kurt said not locking too happy.

"there is no need to be sad. I know you want to do really good by the babies but a few months of sharing a room with their dad's won't matter okay." Noah said.

"yah I just don't want to mess everything up." Kurt said.

"your not going to mess up Kurt. you are going to be an amazing dad." Noah said very clearly.

"who do you know that?" Kurt asked still worried that he was going to be an awful Dad.

"I've seen the way your are with babies Kurt, they all love and adore you. I just know theses babies are going to love and adore you even more. pulse we are going to have so much help the firs few months how can we not be amazing dads." Noah said making Kurt smile. Noah was so sweet to him and he know Noah would do anything for him and theses babies.

"your amazing you know." Kurt said hugging Noah.

"yah I know. your not to bad yourself." Noah said with a laugh.

"you just had to Rowen the moment didn't you?" Kurt said playfully hitting Noah on the arm.

"you stopped worrying now?" Noah asked.

"no I have not stopped worrying but I am worrying less then I was." Kurt said.

"good."


	16. Chapter 16-baby plans

After Kurt told Noah how much he wanted the babies to have their own room Noah texted Mercedes and Tina to meat him in the choir room at lunch time the next day.

 _ **Thursday lunch time.**_

"I need your help." Noah said when Tina and Mercedes walked into the choir room.

"we guessed that." Mercedes said at the same time as Tina asked "What do you need our help with?"

"what?" Noah asked.

"what do you need our help with?" Tina asked before Mercedes could answer.

"I was talking to Kurt yesterday and he said how much he wanted the babies to have there own room. but there's only one spear room in the house and that is being used as an office." Noah said.

"so what do you need our help with?" Mercedes asked even though she had a small idea were this was going.

"I need your help with trying to find a way for the babies to have there own room and not have to sleep with me and Kurt." Noah said sitting down.

"why don't you just ask Mr Hummel if you could use the study as a nursery?" Tina asked sitting next to Noah.

"he's done so much for me and Kurt I don't want to ask him for something else." Noah said putting his heads in his hands. he really wanted to do this for Kurt.

"I'm sure he wont mind were talking about Burt here he would do anything for Kurt and I know he would do anything for the babies." Mercedes said.

"I know he will. but once we graduate we'll be leaving and I don't want to turn the study in to a nursery for only a little while. it's not even my house guys." Noah said.

"we get it you've already asked Burt so much you don't want to ask him for another thing. what f your plane goes wrong and you don't end up moving for a year after the babies are born. I think It would be a great idea toy turn the study into a nursery or at least asked Burt." Mercedes said with a smile. she could see on Noah's face hoe much he cares about Kurt and the babies and how he would do anything for them but she could also see how much this was tearing him apart.

"do you think he will be okay with me asking?" Noah asked.

"how about this. we get Rachel to distract Kurt after school and we will go and talk to Mr Hummel and tell him about the surprise baby shower me and Cedes have been planning and say how it will be your present to the babies as they our your babies you should get them the best and biggest present of use all." Tina suggested.

"we weren't going to say anything about the shower yet." Mercedes said.

"we were going to have to tell him at some point do that he cold distract Kurt." Tina said.

"wait baby shower?" Noah asked.

"yah we have been planning it for weeks now." Tina said.

"we only have two more weeks of school then two weeks Christmas by that point Kurt will be 24 weeks that only gives use 16 weeks till the babies are born so we were thinking to do the baby shower 6 weeks after Christmas by that point Kurt will be 30 weeks." Mercedes said. she and Tina had spent weeks working out all this.

"wow you two have got this worked out perfectly. how sis you ask Kurt all of the question's you would have need to ask him without him working out something was going on?" Noah asked shocked.

"we asked him how far along he was about 4 weeks ago and done all the maths by ourselves." Tina said with a smile.

"okay." Noah said still in shock. "and I guess it can't hurt asked Mr H about turning the study into a nursery." Noah said.

"good. I will go ask Rachel to keep Kurt distracted after school but I will not tell her why. we will meat you by my car after school." Mercedes said as she and Tina walked out of the choir room.

Noah just seat there smiling thinking about how happy Kurt is going to be when he sees the nursery. he known's it's going to be a while till Kurt sees it and he knows it might not happen but he could just picture Kurt's face when he saw it. Noah wen to his next lesson with a big goofy grin on his face.

 **after school Noah had to work at the garage but meat up with Tina and Mercedes when his shift ended at six.**

Noah, Mercedes and Tina walked into the Hummel-Hudson house.

"Kurt that you?" Burt shouted from the living room.

"no it's me." Noah shouted back.

Burt paused the TV, got out of his arm chair and walked into the corridor where Noah, Mercedes and Tina were.

"when's Kurt going to be home?" Burt asked Noah.

"not for a while he's with Rachel." Noah said taking his coat off.

"good, I need to talk to you without Kurt over hearing." Burt said.

"ok. what do you need to talk to me about?" Noah asked kind of worried.

"nothing bad." Burt said noticing that Noah was worried. "it is about Kurt and the babies." He said.

"well wait in the living room." Mercedes said noticing that this was a family matter. she pulled Tina into the living room and started a convocation about that weeks glee assignment.

"what do you want to talk about?" Noah asked as he and Burt walked into the Kitchen.

"about were the babies are going to sleep when they are born." Burt said. "were are they going to sleep?" He asked

"with me and Kurt in till we leave for college then well get a three bed house." Noah said.

"I know my son he will not be happy about that." Burt said.

"he's not happy about it." Noah said.

"then you two can turn the study into a nursery." Burt said shocking Noah.

"what." Noah asked still shocked.

"I want my grandchildren to have the best possible. plus you might not be able to move right after graduation and every baby should have there own room." Burt said.

"thank you Mr H. But can we keep it a secret from Kurt I would like it to be a surprise?" Noah asked finally getting over the fact that Burt said the exact same thing as he as going to ask.

"yah of carouse kid." Burt said patting Noah on the shoulder.

" thanks. but how am I going to pay for this?" Noah asked.

"the money you earn from the shop, I've been potting it into two accounts one for stuff like dippers and cloths and money for house during college and one with some of my own money for nursery furniture." Burt said walking over to the fridge to grab a soda before walking back into the living room.

Mercedes and Tina walked into the kitchen.

"how did it go?" Tina asked.

"okay. Burt actually brought up the idea not me." Noah said.

"what?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Burt said that he wanted me and Kurt to turn the study into a nursery. I just asked him if I could surprise Kurt with the nursery and he said yes." Noah told them.

"really that's amazing, and done in perfect timing Rachel just texted to say Kurt's on his way home." Mercedes said.

"I thought she was supposed to distract Kurt. what happened?" Noah asked.

"Rachel said they Kurt told her that he was tired and not felling to well and that all he wanted was to go home so she let him leave." Mercedes said then saw the worried look on Noah's face and added "that was like five minutes ago he should be home any minute so you can ask him if he is okay soon stop worrying."

Just as Mercedes finished talking the door opened and Kurt walked in. He took his coat of and hung it up and as he turned around to go to his room he saw two of his best friends standing in the kitchen.

"what are you to doing here?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"we were just talking to Puck about a few things." Tina said.

"what things?" Kurt asked as he walked over to hug Noah.

"just an assignment for science. I wasn't paying attention in class so I asked them to come round and help me with it." Noah pulling Kurt down to sit on his lap.

"and since when have you cared about getting into trouble?" Kurt asked as he moved to get more comfortable on Noah's lap.

"Since you got pregnant and since I have to work at the garage for money for the babies I can't afford to get a detention." Noah said as he placed his hands on Kurt's baby bump.

"okay." Kurt said even though he did not believe there story one hundred percent.

"Rachel texted me and said that you told her you did not feel well." Noah said. "are you okay." he asked.

"yah I'm fine I'm just really tired I didn't get much sleep last night and really wanted to get home and go to sleep." Kurt said.

"go get some sleep and me and Tina will make sure Noah gets his work done." Mercedes said.

Kurt smiled before giving Noah a quick Kiss then hugging Tina and Mercedes before going to his and Noah's room to get some well needed sleep.

"that was close." Tina said when they heard Kurt's door shut.

"yah it was." Mercedes agreed.

"what are we going to do now. Kurt think were doing an assignment?" Noah asked.

"we are going to have a look at baby furniture to find out how much money we will need." Mercedes said before putting her bag on the table and pulling out her laptop.

two hours later Tina and Mercedes had left and they had found out that they were going to need about $600 to get the furniture and bedding for the twins. by this point it was almost nine and Noah was really tired so he went u stairs to see Kurt sound asleep. he got changed before getting into bed snuggling up to Kurt before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _sorry for taking ages to update I've been really busy._

 _I'm really struggling to think of names for the babies and if I should make the gender be a surprise or have them found out so could you tell me in the comments what you think please he would really help with writing this story._


	17. Chapter 17-truble

**Friday lunchtime**

"I have to find Noah." Kurt said before walking away from Finn and Rachel.

Kurt walked around the school for 5 minutes before finding Noah in the library.

"babe what's wrong." Noah asked when he noticed Kurt was crying

"I need to talk to you." Kurt said grabbing Noah's hand. Noah let Kurt drag him to an empty class room.

"Kurt what's wrong. your scaring me." Noah said after a few minutes of Kurt crying.

"someone rigged the election and if they can prove it's me they will suspend me." Kurt said.

"what. who would do that?" Noah asked as he pulled a crying Kurt into a hug. they stood there in an empty class room for a while. Noah holding Kurt while he cried into Noah's shoulder. "every thing is going to be okay." Noah said when Kurt's crying had stopped enough for him to talk.

"how do you know that. if I get suspended it will go on my record and NYADA will find out and then they won't accept me." Kurt said.

"your not going to get suspended babe. I promise I will do everything I can to make sure you don't get suspended." Noah said before kissing Kurt.

"like what Noah, what can you do? it's not like your the one who stuffed the ballet. you didn't do it right?" Kurt asked.

"no I didn't do it. if I did they would not have found out." Noah said with a smirk. "but if I need to I will make sure they believe it's me." Noah added.

"Noah you cant take the blame you'll get into trouble." Kurt said.

"Kurt its better me take the blame then it is you. I have nothing to lose but you have everything to lose." Noah said.

"Noah, you can't be serious. you didn't do this I will not let you take the blame." Kurt said pulling Noah in for a tighter hug.

"I'm not going to collage Kurt you are. you will have more of a chance getting into NYADA if you let me take the blame for this I have nothing to loss. plus the school will believe me more then they believe you as I have done things like this before and haven't." Noah said with a look on his face that Kurt know meant that he was not going to change his mind about this.

"fine you can take the blame if the person who did this does not tell the teachers by Monday morning." Kurt said not looking to happy about the fact he was letting Noah take the blame.

"thank you." Noah said before pulling Kurt in for a kiss.

"I'm only doing this for you Noah." Kurt told Noah.

"I know that's why I'm thanking you." Noah said with a smirk.

"you are really annoying sometimes." Kurt said lightly waking Noah on the arm.

"I know but you love me anyway." Noah replied his smirk only getting bigger.

"yah I do love you." Kurt said giving Noah a quick kiss.

"love you too." Noah said before giving Kurt a passionate kiss.

 ** _After Glee._**

"it was Rachel." Kurt says as he and Noah walk out of the choir room.

"I know shocker." Noah said as he took Kurt's hand.

"I'm just glad she told the teachers and nether of use have to get into trouble for something we didn't do." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"yah, well I'm just glad you didn't get into trouble." Noah said giving Kurt's hand a quick squeeze.

"I'm glad you didn't get in trouble as well as me not getting into trouble myself." Kurt said with a small smile.

"yah. I think we should go out to breadsticks." Noah said his smirk turning into a smile.

"yah we should." Kurt said before pulling Noah to his car and driving to breadsticks.

 **at breadsticks.**

"you excited about tomorrow?" Noah asked Kurt.

"of cause I am Noah." Kurt said with a huge smile. "I've waiting to find out the gender since we found out I was pregnant."

"good because I can not wait to see my little babies again." Noah said with the smile that he always has when she's talking about Kurt or the babies.

"I love that smile it's so sweet and genuine." Kurt said the smile on his face only growing bigger. "I love you so much Noah." Kurt said.

"I love you two Kurt so much. you and the babies mean everything to me." Noah said true fully.

"you have been amazing through all of this Noah. thank you so much." Kurt said.

"I would do anything for you Kurt and I will do everything I can for the babies, because the three of you are my family and I will do anything for family." Noah said taking Kurt's hand over the table and giving it a squeeze.

"your the best boyfriend anyone could hope for Noah." Kurt said.

"I know."

"way to ruin a sweet moment." Kurt said with a laugh.

"what time is the appointment tomorrow?" Noah asked.

"half past one." Kurt said.

they spent the rest of the night talking and having fun before they went back to home at about 10. as soon as they got home Kurt went straight up to bed with Noah coming up a few minutes later. the two of them snuggled up falling asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18- doctor

**Saturday afternoon**

"what about this." Rachel said holding up a pair of jeans for Kurt.

"yes there okay." Kurt going over and taking them from Rachel.

"what else do you need?" Rachel asked.

"I think what we got will do for now." Kurt said picking up one last top. "we should go pay before I get more." He said with a laugh.

the two of them walked over to the till and payed for the new cloths Kurt needed.

"what do you want for lunch?" Rachel asked Kurt as they walked out of the shop and towards the food court.

"don't mind what we have." Kurt said. "I just want to eat lunch ten go home."

"we can do that." Rachel said with a smile.

the two off them eat lunch before going back to Kurt's and sorting out his wardrobe.

Rachel spent the rest of the day with Kurt watching movies. then after dinner she went to hang out with Finn while Kurt spent some time with Noah.

 **Saturday afternoon.**

"are you nervous?" Noah asked as he and Kurt walked into the hospital and there next appointment.

"yah a little. I don't want anything to happen to the babies and I'm nervous that there might be something wrong. but I'm also really excited that we might get to find out what were having and that we get to see our babies again." Kurt told Noah as they walked into the elevator.

"I can tell." Noah said taking Kurt's hand.

"you nervous?" Kurt asked.

"A little bit about a lot of things." Noah admitted as the elevator door opened on the OB/GYN floor.

"I'll sign in you go and wait in the waiting room." Kurt said as he let go of Noah's hand, before walking towards the reception desk.

a few minutes later Kurt walked over to Noah who was sitting in the waiting room. "the doctor should be ready for use in ten minutes." Kurt told Noah.

"okay." Noah said as Kurt seat down next to him.

"you sure you want to find out?" Kurt asked after few minutes.

"yes Kurt I'm sure I want to find out, and no I'm not just saying that because I know you want to know." Noah said.

"how did you know I was going to ask that?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"because I know you well enough" Noah said Kurt leaned in and gave Noah a quick kiss.

"your amazing." Kurt said as Noah put his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt Hummel." A nurse said as she walked into the waiting room.

Kurt and Noah stood up holding hands before following the nurse.

"doctor Clarke will only be a minute." The nurse said as they walked in to the doctors office.

"okay." Kurt said as he seat in one of the chairs.

"hello Kurt." Doctor Clarke said when she walked into the room a few minutes later. "how are you felling?"

"okay." Kurt said with a smile.

"good. let's get started then. you know what to do." Doctor Clarke said with a smile.

"yep." Kurt said as he got up from his chair and walked over to the exam table Noah following and sitting on the chair beside Kurt.

"lift you shirt up." Doctor Clarke said one she gotten the machine ready. Kurt did as he was told and lifted his shirt to see his still quit small baby bump. "this is going to be cold." she said as she squirted some of the gel onto Kurt's stomach.

She pot the wand on Kurt's baby bump and moved it around until they could see the babies on the screen.

"would you like to know the gender?" Doctor Clarke asked after a few minutes later.

"yah." Kurt and Noah said at the same time.

"okay." doctor Clarke said moving the wand a pit. "baby one Is a girl." She said before moving the wand around a bit and saying. "baby two is also a girl."

"we have two girls." Noah said with a smile.

"yah we do." Kurt said staring at the screen.

"well everything looks fine. the babies are healfy." Doctor Clarke said after a minute. "would you like a picture?" She asked.

"yes. can we have four please?" Noah asked.

"of cause. I'll be back in a minute." Doctor Clarke said before walking out the door.

"were having girls Kurt." Noah said grabbing Kurt's hand.

"yah we are." Kurt said turning around to look at Noah. "I love you so much." Kurt said with a smile.

"I love you so much too." Noah said before leaning in a giving Kurt a quick kiss.

"okay here are your pictures." Doctor Clarke said when she walked back in. "Before you leave can you please schedule an appointment for 3 weeks." She said as she gave Noah the pictures.

"yah we will. thanks." Kurt said as he wiped the gel of his stomach.

Kurt and Noah thanked Doctor Clarke before walking into the waiting room and booking an appointment.

"do you want to go out or go to the mall?" Noah asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"home. I want to spend some me and you time." Kurt said.

"okay." Noah said with a smile.

they booth got in the car and went back to Kurt's house. the two of them spent the rest of the day snuggled up watching the TV up in Kurt's room loving the fact that it was just the two of them.

* * *

 _ **sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been really busy with school. but I will try to update as much as I can.**_


	19. Chapter 19- freinds

_**Monday morning**_

"I don't want to tell anyone the gender of the twins." Kurt said to Noah as they were getting ready for school.

"why?" Noah asked shocked.

"I want to keep it between the two of use for a bit." Kurt said with a smile.

"what are we going to tell them?" Noah asked.

"that we didn't find out." Kurt answered.

"If you don't want them to know then we wont tell anyone." Noah said.

"thanks." Kurt said walking over to give Noah a quick kiss before walking downstairs to get some breakfast.

"hey Finn." Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen.

"hey little bro." Finn said before going back to eating his pancakes.

"I'm older then you." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"what?" Finn asked looking up from his food.

"nothing." Kurt said walking over to the curbed and pulling out a box of cornflakes. "you going to school with Rachel again?" Kurt asked.

"yep she's picking me up in like 10 minutes." Finn said.

"okay." Kurt said as he poured milk into his bowl.

"hey dude." Noah said as he walked into the kitchen.

Finn just looked up and smiled before going back to his food. Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother as he seat down opposite Finn at the kitchen table.

Noah grabbed some waffles putting them in the toaster. "want some orange juice?" Noah asked Kurt as he walked to the fridge.

"yah please." Kurt said with a smile.

Noah took the orange juice out of the fridge before pouring two glasses and handing one to Kurt. Noah grabbed his waffles and juice before sitting down next to Kurt. they all eat In silence until there was a knock at the door and Finn stood up to get it.

"I'm going to get my bag then we can leave." Kurt said to Noah as he stood up.

"k. can you grab my bag?" Noah asked.

"sure." Kurt said before walking back upstairs.

Kurt came down a few minutes later with his and Noah's school bag. "ready?" he asked Noah.

"yep." he said getting up.

they walked out side to see Finn and Rachel getting into her car. they walked over to Kurt's car getting in and driving to school.

 _ **lunch time (Kurt)**_

"so did you find out the gender?" Mercedes asked as she walked next to Kurt and Tina toward the lunch hall.

"no." Kurt said with a knowing smile.

"why not?" Mercedes asked looking kind of shocked.

"changed my mind I want to wait." Kurt said with a shrug.

"really, you want it to be a surprise?" Tina asked sounding just as shocked as Mercedes.

"no. I just want to wait a bit." Kurt said. "can we talk about something else please?" Kurt asked.

"sure." Tina said with a smile.

 _ **(Noah)**_

"so did you and Kurt find out the gender of the twins?" Sam asked Noah as the boys at lunch at there normal table.

"nope." Noah said.

"why, I thought Kurt really wanted to know." Finn said.

"yah he did, but the doctor said that she couldn't see what the genders were." Noah said.

"but Kurt seemed really happy when you guys got back from your appointment yesterday, I was sure you had found out." Finn said.

"Finn there's other reasons Kurt could have been happy." Artie told him.

"like what. he really wanted to know. so he could go shopping." Finn said.

"like the fact that the twins are Healthy." Mike said.

"or that he got to see them on the sonogram." Matt added.

"I guess so." Finn said finally catching on.

"anyway. how is It going with trying to win Mercedes back." Noah asked Sam, changing the subject.

"its not going that well. she wont even consider giving it another try." Sam replied looking really disappointed.

"you gonna give up?" Artie asked.

"nope. I want to be with her, I don't plane on giving up." Sam said sounding determined to not give up on Mercedes.

"but what if she doesn't give the two of you another try?" Finn asked.

"then at least I would have tried my hardest." Sam said. "how did you get Kurt to say yes to dating you, that could not have been easy?" Sam asked Noah.

"I told Kurt that I liked him and Kurt laughed, it took him a few days before he talked to me and when he did he gave me a list of things and said I had to do them to gain his trust. I did them and Kurt agreed to give it a try." Noah told Sam. "it wasn't that hard really, I just needed ta gain his trust."

"really it was that easy?" Sam asked sounding shocked.

"yeah it was. Kurt wasn't in a relationship and I agreed to do it on his terms taking it as slow or as fast as he wanted." Noah said with a smile.

"so you let Kurt set the grounds to your relationship everything was his choice?" Artie asked.

"well not everything. But Kurt decided not to tell anyone to keep it a secret and when we were going to tell people. he also decided how fast it went, doing everything at a speed Kurt was okay with. but everything else like dates was the same as every other relationship." Noah said.

"so I just need to let what's happening between me and Mercedes go at her pace?" Sam asked.

"i cant promise it will work. but you could give it a try." Noah said with a shrug.

 _ **after glee. (new directions)**_

"hey Kurt do you want to do something?" Rachel asked coming up to Kurt.

"I cant. me and Noah are going out shopping." Kurt told Rachel.

"didn't you go shopping with Mercedes last week?" Rachel asked.

"I did but I still have some bits to get so Noah said he would take me." Kurt said with a smile.

"okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said.

Kurt smile at Rachel before saying good bye to everyone then leaving with Noah.

"when has Noah ever offered to go shopping with Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"never." Finn said. "I over heard the two of them talking a little while ago, and Noah said he would only go shopping with Kurt if they were going to get stuff for the twins."

" maybe he changed his mind." Tina suggested.

"no, last time Noah took Kurt out he spent a week moning about how long they were out and how much money Kurt spent." Sam told the group.

"they could just be going out to get stuff for the twins." Mike said.

"but they didn't find out the gender." Finn said.

"they could just be getting gender neutral stuff or some of the stuff you don't need to know the gender for. like a pram or crib." Matt suggested.

"probably. Kurt really wanted to go shopping for the babies. I don't think he would let not being able to find out get in his way." Artie said.

"wait did you not being able to find out?" Tina asked.

"yeah why?"

"because Kurt told use that he changed his mind and decided to wait a bit." Quinn said.

"are they lying?" Finn asked.

"no Kurt wouldn't lye to use." Rachel replied.

"he might do on this." Quinn said. "when I was pregnant finding out the gender was a happy moment and I wasn't keeping the baby so think about what it is too Kurt and Noah, they want theses babies. its understandable that they would want to keep it between the two of them for a bit. it is there kids."

"I think Quinn's right. let them tell use in there own time." Rachel said shocking everyone.

 _ **(Kurt and Noah.)**_

"do you think they brought it?" Kurt asked as he and Noah got into his car.

"some of them." Noah said as he started the car.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean it will properly be harder to convince Tina and Mercedes but every one else would must likely think its the truth."

"yeah I think your right." Kurt replied after a moment.

"were only a few bits of cloths, we don't have that much money." Noah reminded Kurt.

"I know, I know. I just want to get on outfit for both of them."

"then we will get two outfits and go back home." Noah said.

"yep." Kurt said as they pulled into the mall parking lot.

Noah parked the car and the two of the got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the mall. Noah locking the car behind him.

 **twenty minute later**

"what about this one?" Noah said holding up a colourful onesie.

Kurt looked up from the clothes he was looking at before saying "no too bright."

"this one?" Noah asked holding up a pint one with unicorn on it.

"I actually like that one." Kurt said walking over to take it from Noah. "this one and this one." Kurt said holding up the one Noah picked and a yellow one with a pink flowers one it.

"yeah." Noah said with a big smile. before leaning forward and giving Kurt a quick kiss. "lets go pay for these, before you something else you want."

"yeah."

they paid for the cloths before walking out to the car park getting in the navigator and driving back to Kurt's.

"can you hid the bag in my room please?" Kurt asked Noah as they walked up to the front door.

"yep I can do that."

the rest of the night was spent watching TV with Finn before going upstairs and snuggling up on Kurt's bed talking about there baby girls, that they would get to meat in just 20 weeks.

* * *

 _ **sorry its been almost a month since I posted I've been really busy with school, but I will try to post as much as I can.**_


	20. Chapter 20- Sarah's birthday

_**Tuesday morning.**_

Kurt seat up in bed and quickly walked to the bathroom throwing up last nights dinner. Noah who had woken up to the sounds of Kurt throwing up in the bathroom, get up an went into the bathroom. rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back.

"I thought the morning sickness had stop." Noah said once Kurt had finished throwing up.

"no. but it barley happens any more. once a day maybe, or when I smell something that doesn't agree with me." Kurt said leaning back into Noah's embrace.

"you okay?" Noah asked.

"yeah." Kurt said standing up. "what time is it?" Kurt asked.

"half six." Noah said after a minute.

"there not point in going back to sleep." Kurt said once he had brushed his teeth. "we could just lay in bed and look at stuff on my laptop until we need to get ready." Kurt suggested.

"yeah that sounds nice." Noah said with a smile.

the two of them walked back into Kurt's room and seat on his bed. Kurt took his laptop off of his night stand and opened it. the two of them spent the next half an hour looking at stuff for the twins.

"Kurt, Noah, Finn get up and get ready you need to leave in half an hour." Carol shouted up the stairs.

"well be down in a bit." Kurt shouted back as he got out of the bed. "hurry up Noah." Kurt said as he walked into his closet to get ready for the day.

"yeah, be up in a minute babe." Noah said back as he shut Kurt's laptop and put it back on Kurt's night stand before getting up and walking over to the Chester draws to get his cloths out for the day.

once they were ready they mad there way down stairs.

"hey Finn." Kurt said as they walked into the kitchen.

"hey Bro." Finn said around a mouthful of pancakes.

"that's disgusting." Kurt said as he picked up the bowl of fruit salad Carol had made.

"whatever." Finn replied before going back to eating his pancakes.

"your pancakes are on the side Noah." Carol said as she walked into the kitchen.

"thanks miss H." Noah said as he walked over to were the pancakes were.

they eat there breakfast In mostly silence before leaving for school.

 _ **before glee.**_

"hey fag." one of the football players said as they walked up to Kurt.

"what do you want." Kurt said not looking away from his locker..

when no one replied Kurt shut his locker and turned around. the three football players laughed before each of them throw a slushy at Kurt.

Kurt just sighed before wiping the slushy out of his eyes and walking to the nearest toilets ignoring the football players laughing behind him.

Kurt walked into the toilet looking the door behind him and walking over to the sink. he cleaned all of the slushy off of him before walking to the choir room.

"hey where were you?" Noah asked when Kurt seat down next to him.

"slushy." Kurt said not looking at Noah.

"you okay?" Noah asked.

"yeah I'm okay just annoyed." Kurt told Noah still not looking at him.

"okay." Noah said before going back to paying attention to what Mr Shue was saying to the class.

the rest of glee went by normally Finn and Rachel asking Kurt why he was late but that was it. After glee Finn and Noah went to football practice and Kurt went to cheerio's.

they all met up after practice in the car park by the nave.

"hey." Kurt and as he walked up to Finn and Noah.

"hey ." Finn and Noah said at the same time.

"Finn were going to drop you off at home then were going to Noah's for Sarah's birthday." Kurt said as they all got in the car.

"can you drop me off at Rachel's instead of home I told her I was coming round?" Finn asked.

"sure." Kurt said as he started the car.

"what happened before Glee why were you late?" Finn asked.

"Slushy." Kurt said not wanting to say more on the subjects.

"you okay?" Finn asked.

"yeah I'm fine Finn, I get slushed all the time. can we not talk about this please?" Kurt asked.

"yeah." Noah said. "are you going to the Saturday practice?" Noah asked Finn.

"I might do you?"

"don't think so." Noah said.

the rest of the car ride to Rachel's was quit.

"thanks for dropping me off." Finn said as he got out of the car.

"was it really just a slushy?" Noah asked once they had pulled away from Rachel's house.

"yeah Noah, it was just a slushy. it just happens a lot, and I'm kind of fed up of it." Kurt said.

"you okay?" Noah asked worried about hi boyfriend.

"I'm good Noah I promise." Kurt answered with a smile.

"good." Noah said a smile also forming on his face. "lets go have some fun at my sisters party."

"yeah. who's going to be there?" Kurt asked.

"my Mom, Nan and some of Sarah's friends." Noah replied. "Its just dinner but on Saturday she's having a proper party with all of her class."

"are we going on Saturday?" Kurt asked.

"I am but you don't have to. she's having it at the ice rink. I don't think it will be that fun." Noah said not sounding excited about having to go at all.

"I might go. ill see if Sarah want me to go." Kurt told Noah.

"okay its up to you babe." Noah sais as Kurt pulled into the drive off his house.

the two of them got out of the car and walked up to Noah's house.

Sarah opened the door before Noah could even knock.

"Noah Sarah shouted as she ran out the door to give her big brother a hug.

"you mad it." Sarah said with a huge smile.

"of cause I did." Noah said as he let go of his sister so she could go hug Kurt.

"hey kurtsie." Sarah said as she hugged Kurt.

"hey Sarabear." Kurt sais with a smile.

"come on you two nanas inside." Sarah said grabbing Kurt and Noah's hand's and pulling them inside.

"hey nan." Noah said as he walked into the Kitchen.

"Noah." Norah. (Noah and Sarah's nan) said as she walked over to hug Noah. "how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been great Nana." Noah said with a smile. "how are you?"

"great." Norah said as she walked over to Kurt. "and how have you and my great grandbabies been?" She asked as she hugged Kurt.

"were amazing." Kurt said with a smile. he always loved seeing Noah's nana she was always so nice to him.

"hey Ma." Noah said as his mum gave him a hug.

"I need your help cooking." Ruth sais when she pulled away from the hug.

"I've been in the house for five minutes ma." Noah said not sounding happy.

"help me get your sisters birthday dinner ready." Ruth said in a voice that Noah know meant do not argue with me.

"what do you want me to do?" Noah asked.

"the BBQ." Ruth said. "how have you been Kurt." she asked with a smile.

"great." Kurt said before following Noah out to help with the BBQ.

"you need some help?" Kurt asked as he walked up to Noah.

"na, I'm good." Noah said not looking up at from what he was doing.

"okay." Kurt said as he seat down at the table.

"Kurt come play?" Sarah said as she walked outside.

"what do you want to play?" Kurt asked.

"with my dolls." Sarah said.

"then of cause I'll play." Kurt said as he stood up to follow Sarah inside.

Kurt played with Sarah until her friends showed up.

"how long till its ready?" Kurt asked as he walked out to the garden and up to Noah.

"about twenty minutes. you have fin playing with Sarah?" Noah asked.

"it wasn't that bed. got kicked out when her friends got here, apparently its not cool to play with your big brothers boyfriends on your 8th birthday." Kurt said amusement clear in his voice.

"sound like Sarah. ever since she was little she would hang around with me when it was just the two of use but if she had friends around I was not aloud in the same room." Noah said as he walked over to sit next to Kurt.

"where's your mum and nan?" Kurt asked.

"inside making the rest of the food." Noah told Kurt. "I'm going to stay here tonight Sarah asked if I could. you can go home or stay. whatever you want." Noah told Kurt.

"so I still have some of my cloths here?" Kurt asked.

"I think so." Noah said with a smile.

"if I have some cloths here then I will stay." Kurt said.

the rest of the night went really quickly. with Sarah having a great birthday getting loads of presents and she was more then happy to find out that Kurt was staying the night.

"can I borrow on of your tops to sleep in?" Kurt asked as he and Noah were getting ready for bed.

"sure top drew." Noah said from the bathroom.

"thanks." Kurt said as he walked over to get a top out of Noah's cheater draws.

"any time babe." Noah said as he walked out of the bathroom and over to his bed.

Kurt got dressed before getting into bed nest to Noah.

"night babe." Noah said as Kurt snuggled into his side.

"night Noah." Kurt said as he let his eyes close and fall into a deep sleep.

Noah smiled as he looked down at Kurt sleeping in his arms. thinking about how much he loved the man laying in his arms, the man carrying his baby. the man he would give anything for or do anything for. the guy he loved more then anything in the entire would. and the unborn babies he would love just as much.

Noah fell asleep thinking about the three most important people in his life.

* * *

sorry this took so long but I've had school and was busy all summer I have a few chapters finished so I should get the next up quickly


	21. Chapter 21

_**Wednesday morning.**_

Noah and Kurt were woken up to the sound of Noah's alarm going off.

"five more minutes." Kurt said into Noah's chest as he cuddled into Noah's side the best he could with his baby bump.

"you cant we need to go to school." Noah said sounding half asleep.

"in five minutes." Kurt said not moving from Noah's side.

"come on Kurt you hate being late for school." Noah said with a smile on his face.

"Fine." Kurt said reluctantly moving to get up.

"Ma will send Sarah in if were not down stairs in ten minutes." Noah said with a laugh.

"hey can I borrow a pair of jeans. the ones I've got here are to small?" Kurt asked Noah as he seat at the desk to put his morning moisturisers on.

"yeah babe borrow whatever you want." Noah said as he started to get ready.

"you sure?" Kurt asked.

"of cause bae, I actually like it when you wear my cloths." Noah told Kurt. "I think you look sexy in my cloths."

"thanks." Kurt said blushing.

"anytime." Noah said smiling. he loved how easily it was to make Kurt blush even after two years together.

ten minutes later they were both ready and downstairs getting there breakfast.

"hey Kurt, hey Noah." Sarah said as she walked into the kitchen. " Noah you going back to Kurt's tonight?"

"yep. but I'll be at your party at the weekend." Noah said as she seat down at the table opposite to Kurt.

"is Kurt coming?" Sarah asked.

"yeah I'll come." Kurt said to Sarah smiling.

"great." Sarah said a huge smile on her face.

"you don't have to come unless you want to Kurt." Ruth said from where she was making breakfast.

"I want to come." Kurt said. "I cant skate but I can still have fun there."

"why can't you skate"" Sarah asked confused.

" because of the baby we don't want the getting hurt." Noah told Sarah.

"Oh." Sarah said shocked. "I don't want the baby's getting hurt. so you don't have to go skating." Sarah told Kurt.

"thanks Sarah." Kurt said.

the rest of breakfast was spent with Sarah talking about how much she was looking forward to her party at the weekend. and how much she loved going skating. before Ruth took Sarah to school.

"Kurt we need to leave." Noah shouted up the stairs.

"one sec." Kurt shouted back.

Kurt was down stairs ready to go to school a few minutes later. before making there way to pick Finn up.

"come on Finn we need to go." Kurt shouted into his house before going back to the car. "if Finn doesn't hurry up were going to be late." Kurt said to Noah.

Finn was in the car in less then two minutes and they mad there way to school.

"see you guys at lunch." Kurt said as he walked into the school and towards his first class.

Finn and Noah looked at each other in amusement about how much Kurt cared if he was late for school. before walking to there lessons.

 _ **Lunch Time.**_

the glee club were all sitting around at the normal table eating lunch.

"I think we need to get more practice in before sectional." Rachel said through the phone.

Rachel was on the phone to Finn and had asked to speak to everyone else.

"I'm busy on Saturday." Noah said.

"but sectionals is on Sunday you need to be ready." Rachel said.

"I know but its my sisters birthday party and me and Kurt promised her we would be there." Noah told Rachel.

"and I have football practice." Finn said.

"Fine." Rachel said before she ended the call.

"she's nit even aloud to perform." Artie said sounding really annoyed.

"yeah but its Rachel." Sam said with a smile.

"she wants use to win so she can perform with use at regionals." Kurt said. " if we don't win she losses her chance to perform this year. witch for Rachel is the worst thing that could happen."

"doesn't Rachel have a point sectionals is on Sunday?" Tina asked.

"yeah but were practicing every day this week. isn't that enough?" Noah asked wishing the answer is yes.

"I think Noah's right. we've been practicing for weeks, we've got this." Quinn said just before the bell went telling every one that they have to head for lessons.

they packed their things up before saying goodbye and heading for class.

 _ **glee practice (after school)**_

"I'm actually quit glad Rachel's not here. it's its a lot more chilled out." Noah said.

"yeah but it's also kind of weird not having someone telling use what to do." Artie suggested.

"yeah she pushed us to do our best, but she can be annoying." Sam said.

"what you guys talking about?" Kurt asked as he walked into the choir room.

"Rachel and the fact that glees different without her." Tina told Kurt.

"its strange, but its less stressful witch is good." Kurt said as he seat down.

"alright everybody, time to practice for sectionals." Mr Shue said as he walked in the room.

the rest of glee was spent practicing every number for sectionals. they left around five as they had home work to do.

Kurt, Noah and Finn all went home had a family dinner then seat down to watch a movie before going to bed.

 _ **Thursday morning.**_

Noah woke up to an empty bed. Noah seat up in bed looking around the room to see if Kurt was there. he looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was only 3:30 in the morning.

Noah got up and put a pair of jogging bottoms on and walked down stairs to find Kurt sitting on the sofa reading a parenting book.

"hey." Noah said as he walked over to the sofa.

"hey." Kurt said looking up from his book.

"you okay?" Noah asked as he seat down on the coach.

"yeah I'm fine." Kurt said as he put a bookmark in the book before placing it on the coffee table. "just reading."

"its half three in the morning Kurt." Noah said.

"it is?" Kurt asked shocked.

"yeah. we should probley get back to sleep we have school tomorrow." Noah said to Kurt.

"yeah your right." Kurt said as he picked up his book. before walking upstairs with Noah.

"do you think I'll be able to take my classes from home later on in the pregnancy.£ Kurt asked Noah as they layed down in bed.

"yeah I'm sure you can arrange that if you don't want to be in school when your heavily pregnant." Noah said as Kurt snuggled into his side.

"you thought of any names?" Kurt asked Noah.

"yeah I've been thinking of names

but we can talk about this after school. you need to get some sleep." Noah said.

"yeah your probly right." Kurt said.

they were both back to sleep in about ten minutes.

 ** _after school._**

"so what names have you been thinking?" Kurt asked Noah as the two of them were snuggled up in their bed.

"yeah I have. you?" Noah asked as he placed his hand on Kurt's baby bump.

"of cause. I've been thinking about names since we decided to keep them." Kurt said with a nervous smile.

"of cause you have." Noah said with a smile. "so what you been thinking?" Noah asked.

"I have Harmony and Rose for a girl." Kurt said with a smile. "you?"

"Hanna and Lily." Noah said placing a hand on Kurt's baby bump.

"so we have Harmony, Rose, Hanna and lily." Kurt said deep in thought. " I don't know what two I like the best."

"yeah well we've got awhile untill we have to decide so we're good." Noah said. "but they are all really nice names."

"I know. why don't we wait untill later on in the pregnancy then decide. it gives use time to decide witch ones we like the most." Kurt suggested.

"yeah that sounds like a good idea." Noah said before leaning down and kissing kurt.


	22. authors note

I'm really sorry I haven't posted in age's.

my laptop broke and I needed to get a new one and since I got the new one I've had really bad writer's block when it come's to this story.

I've been working on a bunch of other ones and I should get them up soon.

I will get a new chapter up as soon as possible.

thanks for all the nice comments. I'm glad to hear some of you are enjoying my story.

I'm in year 10 now so I wont be able to write as much as I used to but I will try to get chapters up as often as I can.

I am writing a couple of story's but I don't want to put them up until there finished.

I will try to get chapter 22 up by Christmas but I cant promise it will be.

thanks for reading and commenting on my story.


End file.
